Mass Effect : Conséquence
by GiskardReventlov
Summary: L'histoire commence au sein même de la dernière bataille sur Terre et se propose de raconter les conséquences du choix que Shepard à pris pour l'avenir de la Galaxie ; la synthèse de tous les êtres vivants de la Voie Lactée en une même grande espèce. Quel sera la nature de cette nouvelle espèce ?
1. Chapitre I - L'idylle

Chapitre I - L'idylle 

Une balle par tête. C'était métronomique. Il était littéralement inspiré. Son corps, son arme, son esprit, les créatures et l'environnement ne faisaient plus qu'un, se mobilisant pour la bonne réalisation de son exercice : tuer encore et toujours plus.  
Il aimait profondément ce genre de moment, c'était paisible, léger, toute chose à sa place, il maîtrisait tout. Nul élément, nul concept était en dessous ou au-dessus de lui car il était tout. Il souffrait pour eux, jouissait pour lui, et se délectait de cette tension entre ces deux sentiments sans cesse renouvelés qui l'animaient. Son cœur battait vigoureusement, irriguant abondamment une nouvelle conscience proche de l'omniscience. Par ailleurs, la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi vivant c'était au dernier Noël passé avec sa femme et ses enfants... inspiré, éclairé, empathique. Cette impression de ne former qu'un avec sa petite maison de ville londonienne et ses enfants tout aussi était similaire... à la différence près, que son environnement était aujourd'hui un Londres à feu et à sang comme maison, des zombies, des furies et des maraudeurs comme famille.  
Ces derniers s'agenouillaient face à la toute-puissance de leur père et de ses balles, les délivrant de leur servitude morbide. Ils tombaient un à un. Un maraudeur. Un zombie. Toujours une balle chacun et le même laps de temps, très rapide, entre deux meurtres.

Mais soudain une balle effleurant le bras de ce père heureux vint brusquement arrêter ce moment d'allégresse !  
Il rentra dans une rage noire.  
"Neehla, tir percussif sur le maraudeur à 2h !"  
Elle s'exécuta et le maraudeur partit en mille morceaux.  
À la suite de cela, l'équipe tuant les dernières créatures de cet assaut, Colin bouillonnait, triste et énervé d'avoir été faillible dans un si beau moment...  
La dernière créature tuée, Colin prit la parole : "Bordel de merde Neehla , mais qu'est-ce que tu fous! J'ai failli me faire buter ! Faut être un minimum concentré ! C'est des putains de moissonneurs ! Tu fais chier ! Si tu préfères pleurer que de te battre, on n'a pas besoin de toi ! On combat pas une troupe de Turien là, bordel de merde ! Si tu veux voir des beaux Turiens avec de belles cicatrices tu t'es trompé d'affectation !  
\- "Haha bien dit chef !" Répondit derechef un autre membre de l'équipe.  
"Un turien, une turienne ça ne vaut pas grand-chose, ça pèse pas lourd dans la balance, ils feraient mieux de rester sur Palaven à guerroyer entre eux, qu'ils soient au niveau quoi..."  
Colin l'interrompit "Ta gueule Hugo ! T'es qu'un connard sans cervelle, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ton boulot si tu veux sauver ta misérable vie !"  
\- "Pour l'instant ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis votre vie en jeu et j'suis intact chef !"  
"Ouais bah si tu continues de parler tu vas pas le rester ! Et puis tu te crois efficace ?! Tu tires une balle tous les quarts d'heure, tu mets plusieurs balles pour les abattre, tu te prends pour un tireur d'élite à te mettre en retrait avec ton mattock, mais t'as aucune stratégie, aucune discipline, tu te laisses régulièrement déborder sur le flanc droit, ta lecture du terrain est lente...si j'étais pas là vous seriez tous mort ! Il inspira : " Et toi j'vais te dire, tu ferais mieux d'aller buter du Turiens si t'as la haine contre eux, au lieu de me faire chier ici, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et d'ailleurs j'ai besoin de personne !" Il continua sans interruption d'une manière plus théâtrale, en appuyant ses mots : "Alors toi, Paul, t'as la meilleure place, t'es en hauteur, t'as une vue superbe sur le champ de bataille et tu es tranquille, comme à l'entraînement... Mais il se passe rien ! Putain ! j'veux voir des corps tombés, les gars ! Des corps tombés ! Et encore des corps tombés ! Cet assaut aurait dû être réglé en deux secondes chrono bordel de merde ! J'en ai ma claque de jouer avec des amateurs ! "

Nheela tremblait de peur et se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas être à la hauteur. Cette guerre était horrible, les abominations auxquels elle faisait face la bouleversaient, la terrifiaient... ces regards livides, cette nonchalance meurtrière, l'absence d'émotion dans l'accomplissement de leurs tâches, cette absence de vie... le tout assombrie par d'énormes machines froides aux rayons brûlant.  
Mais elle aimait et respectait énormément son lieutenant, elle voulait tout faire pour le protéger, qu'il soit fier d'elle. De plus, son cœur lui commandait de faire triompher la vie qui anime les humains et les turiens face à la mort que portent leurs frères zombies, cannibales et maraudeurs, si radicalement différent...

Hugo quant à lui était quelqu'un d'aigri, habité d'une rage ignorante et animale. Il détestait les moissonneurs car ils voulaient détruire l'humanité et pour lui, c'était inacceptable.

Paul était un biotique, ils étaient deux dans le groupe avec Sophie, tous deux soldats du 23e régiment français de l'Alliance interstellaire.  
Ils étaient de vrais professionnels, préparés à toute situation, combattre des jours durant... Même si, ici, les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles, c'était justement dans ce genre de moment qu'ils se remobilisaient sur leurs acquis, leurs bases, leurs formations. Ils étaient pleins de sang-froid et déterminés à jouer leur rôle : repousser l'ennemi hors de Terre.

Pour Colin, c'était trop. Trop de professionnalisme, trop de sang-froid, pas assez de passion... Il était exaspéré par son équipe entre ces sang-froid du 23e régiment, la sang-gelé turienne du 5e détachement turien de l'Alliance et le sang-vide Hugo qui provenait du 1er régiment américain de l'Alliance Interstellaire, là où ont été formés de grands soldats.  
Le lieutenant était énervé, trop loin de ses Noël londoniens. Il rechargea son arme, fit l'inventaire des munitions et des rations, inspecta les environs pour trouver d'éventuelle bonne position pour y placer ses soldats.  
Alors qu'il réfléchissait sa colère se dissipa et laissa place à cette excitation qu'il avait souvent lorsque qu'il préparait des combats : tout devait être parfait. Il ne se contentait pas de repousser l'ennemi, il voulait que ce soit efficace, propre, tout en dépensant le moins d'énergie possible. il voulait voir "les corps tombés" comme une danse divine.  
Après avoir tout réglé, il alla voir chaque soldat pour leur donner des conseils stratégiques et techniques. L'équipe le préférait comme ça, lorsqu'il était concentré, enthousiaste, joyeux et qu'il donnait des conseils plus pertinents les uns que les autres. Il leur imposait le respect pas son charisme et son talent inné de guerrier, aussi bien militaire que savaient qu'avec lui tout était possible, qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Alors, ils donnaient leur maximum pour le contenter et essayaient d'appliquer au mieux ses prodigieux conseils.

De nouveaux ennemis arrivèrent. "Des moissonneurs ! Tous à son poste ! J'veux voir du beau travail cette fois !"  
Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'au précédent assaut pour le plus grand plaisir du lieutenant.  
L'équipe était prête, mentalement et physiquement, Avenger, Vindicator, Mattock et Valkyrie chargés, des salves de balles transpercèrent la première ligne composée essentiellement de zombies.  
Au fil du combat, les corps tombèrent, encore et encore. Colin pu retrouver son chez-lui, son Noël, sa famille.

Nheela était galvanisée et déterminée à montrer au lieutenant qu'il avait besoin d'elle.  
Hugo, lui, se concentra. Il était le seul à ne pas être influencé par le lieutenant, il savait que c'était un atout précieux, et qu'être à ses côtés valait mieux pour tout le monde, mais c'était une forte tête qui faisait tout selon son bon vouloir et ne se sentait nullement inférieur au lieutenant... d'ailleurs il aurait pu être à sa place.

Alors que le combat faisait rage, Colin était heureux, tout se déroulait comme prévu, chaque chose a sa place, sa stratégie s'avérait payante. C'était propre, ils tombaient un à un. Enfin un spectacle à la hauteur de son talent... il y avait l'art et la manière, ils tenaient bien la position et de plus ils étaient efficace.  
Mais le flot de moissonneurs étaient ininterrompu, plus le temps passait plus la fatigue se faisait sentir. Les moissonneurs comprirent qu'il fallait une force de frappe plus importante pour défaire cette équipe.

Colin sentit un léger déséquilibre en son for intérieur. Il comprit alors qu'il fallait changer de stratégie, qu'il fallait éloigner les moissonneurs de la position qu'il défendait et soulager ses soldats :  
"Sophie ! Avance derrière la voiture là-bas ! Paul, on échange de place ! Hugo balance 2 grenades, 15 secondes entre les deux lancements ! Pareil pour toi, Nheela ! Puis passez tous les deux au fusil à pompes, Nheela tu reculeras pour te protéger avec Hugo et les attirez vers le passage étroit, vous n'aurez plus qu'à appuyer sur la gâchette le plus vite possible ! un, deux, trois !  
Tout le monde s'exécuta.  
Le lieutenant fut rassuré, les forces de moissonneurs se divisèrent et en prenant la place de Paul, il obtint un visuel sur chaque zone de combat de ses coéquipiers.  
Il avait alors la plus grande part du boulot, veillant sur toute l'équipe, tout en ayant enfin la meilleure position: une vue imprenable sur le champ de bataille. Un magnifique tableau... c'était parfait. Il était concentré, efficace et paisible. Il savourait son moment bien à lui.

Sophie avait le poste le plus détaché de son équipe, mais elle avait confiance en son lieutenant. Elle avait peur, mais ce sentiment mêlé à l'honneur qu'elle ressentait d'avoir la confiance de son supérieur pour tenir une position si difficile lui donna l'adrénaline suffisante pour remplir efficacement son rôle. D'ailleurs c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient tous, ils avaient tous des postes plus risqués, mais l'honneur mêlé à la peur et la confiance du lieutenant, qui était réciproque, leur donnèrent du baume au cœur... le plan avait fonctionné.  
Sauf pour Hugo, qui ne fonctionnait pas de la même manière que les autres. Pour lui, c'était un affront que de devoir se battre aux côtés d'une turienne. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour tenir son poste et surtout pas d'elle. Dans l'intimité de leurs nouvelles positions, il se sentit libéré de l'emprise du lieutenant et pris la place vacante.  
Il commença alors à donner toute sorte d'ordre et à rabaisser Nheela, comme l'aurait fait un supérieur hiérarchique quelque peu sévère :  
"Nheela ! À trois tu utilises ton incinération pour créer une brèche et tu avances dedans en continuant de tirer jusqu'à retrouver ton poste !"  
Nheela hésita "ma...mais le lieutenant..."  
"On s'en fout du lieutenant, t'es avec moi là !"  
Nheela avait peur, était horrifié par la boucherie à laquelle elle était complice et se sentait bien seule avec Hugo, elle entreprit alors d'accepter cet ordre pour retrouver le lieutenant, ce qui lui redonnerait du cœur à l'ouvrage.  
Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement  
"1...2...3 !"  
Nheela lança son incinération, activa les munitions incendiaires, avança tout en tirant et récupéra son poste infesté de zombies, elle faillit y passer plusieurs fois, mais la peur de mourir, le regard du lieutenant qu'il posait sur elle et quelques balles de celui-ci l'aidèrent à tenir tant bien que mal.

Colin était furieux, son œuvre fut bafouée. Il vit Nheela sortir de l'allée et risquer sa vie sans raison. Il l'aida et appela rageusement "Hugo ! Prends mon poste !" Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Hugo sortir de l'allée et s'avancer vers lui. Après avoir encore donné quelques balles pour Nheela, il en réserva une toute spéciale pour son coéquipier.  
Alors qu'Hugo se rapprochait progressivement de la position du lieutenant, Colin se retourna vers lui et lui tira une balle pleine tête, il tomba net. Le combat était fini pour lui.  
Le lieutenant fut soulagé, il avait mis fin à une menace plus grande que la mort, la bêtise. Il put alors repeindre les tâches obscures de son tableau et reprit son travail. "Nheela ! Retourne à ton poste, j'te couvre !"  
Il se reconcentra et reprit son oeuvre avec passion. La difficulté était encore plus grande il fallait particulièrement veiller sur Nheela tout en continuant de protéger les autres.  
Cette dernière fut horrifiée par le meurtre de sang-froid d'Hugo, mais elle savait que que le lieutenant l'avait fait pour la protéger de l'homme qui l'avait mise en danger. Sans doute était-elle plus importante à ses yeux qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais ce sentiment ne parvint pas à calmer l'angoisse d'avoir vu un soldat mourir et la peur grandissante qu'elle avait de devoir tenir la position seule.

Les créatures continuaient leur danse, elles tombaient, s'agenouillaient, sautaient... un spectacle dynamique et coloré.

Colin était inspiré, côtoyait les anges qui à, ce moment précis, étaient de grandes machines à l'œil rouge.  
Il ressentit une présence chaleureuse, comme la présence de son épouse, le corps chaud et palpitant d'une femme heureuse et comblée, allongé à ses côtés au coin du feu, accompagné de la sensation d'être hors de tout danger, hors du monde et du temps...  
Mais cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait ne provenait pas d'un corps, mais d'un rayon laser rouge sang, au son à la fois dur dans le médium et rond dans les graves qui le rendait sévère et majestueux, comme un rappel à l'ordre d'une personne qu'on estime et que l'on craint à la fois.  
Il provenait de l'œil rouge d'un de ces anges mécaniques, qui tua au passage plusieurs de ses enfants zombies, furies, brute et maraudeur au détriment de lui ou de ses coéquipiers.

Les autres voyaient les choses autrement et furent saisis d'angoisse, mais tout de même conscient qu'avec les moissonneurs au-dessus d'eux, c'était au petit bonheur la chance, alors ils redoublèrent de haine contre leurs envahisseurs. Ce fut des plus plaisant pour le lieutenant.

Sophie était enfin inspirée, Colin le voyait bien, son œuvre avait pris une teinte bleutée.  
Elle enchaînait les pouvoirs, Ondes de choc, Projection, Nova et Singularité créant ainsi des combos plus meurtriers les uns que les autres. Colin aurait aimé être un biotique, c'était si beau, pur, et majestueux, cela magnifiait un combat. Sophie était d'une si grande élégance, les cheveux au vent, les mains habiles, avec lesquelles elle faisait de grands gestes, la sueur au front de haine, de passion, et surtout d'amour... un amour si grand que Colin supposa que Sophie devait être profondément attachée à l'humanité, voire à la Voie lactée tout entière.  
Un tableau émouvant et d'un grand raffinement...son cœur battait fort, il se sentit enfin vivant. C'était pour cela qu'il se battait.

Une éternité passa, mais soudain, Sophie fut touchée, par un pouvoir biotique provenant d'une furie, elle tomba, se laissa glisser de sorte à être assise contre la voiture et continua de se battre, il y avait urgence :  
"Paul ! Sophie est en difficulté !"  
Paul n'hésita pas une seconde, il courut le plus vite possible vers elle et oublia que son avenger était presque vide. Arrivé près de la blessée, il dut se battre au carniflex.  
À partir du moment où Sophie fut touchée, Colin remarqua quelque chose d'étrange... les moissonneurs étaient moins agressifs, comme perturbés... "Est-ce possible ?" Se demanda-t-il.  
La question à peine posée, alors que Sophie se vidait de ses forces et que Paul tuait quelques zombies au carniflex, un autre parvint à lui bondir dessus et commença à l'étrangler en tentant de le mordre.

Mais, tout à coup ! Une énorme vague énergétique vint à expulser son ravisseur. Il se releva rapidement, visa le zombie, mais remarqua qu'il était habillé de décharge électrique verte, tout comme lui et Sophie... le zombie semblait inoffensif. Alors que le zombie relevait la tête, il fut pris d'une confiance inexpliquée et aveugle et suivit son regard... il vit les moissonneurs se lever majestueusement et partir sans hâte vers les cieux.  
Il hurla spontanément : "Shepard ! Shepard ! Shepard ! Shepard ! Il a réussi ! Nous sommes sauvés !" Il s'égosillait tout en sanglotant, puis il s'écroula par terre de fatigue gardant des forces pour aller soigner Sophie.

La vague passée, Colin, stupéfait, vit les moissonneurs fuirent... mais il se sentait bien dans le combat et eu le réflexe de le continuer, donnant les dernières touches à son œuvre.  
Bien qu'il ressentait étrangement plus fort la souffrance de ses ennemis, comme si, il leur ressemblait de plus en plus, il continua de tirer sur les zombies, furies, cannibales et maraudeurs en fuite. Par ailleurs, tous ses sentiments étaient exacerbés, jouissance et souffrance continuèrent de tendre dans un dernier souffle, un dernier chargeur, un dernier cadavre...

Nheela vit le lieutenant marcher au loin, tirant mécaniquement, une balle par ennemi, alors qu'ils fuyaient. Elle avait l'impression de voir un moissonneur, il avait l'air si froid, si vide et si inhumain... c'était insoutenable de le voir dans un tel état. Elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Alors le lieutenant lâcha son arme et répondit à l'étreinte en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.


	2. Chapitre II - Le trouble

Chapitre II - Le trouble

La vague passée, Colin, stupéfait, vit les moissonneurs fuirent...  
Jouissance et souffrance jouaient en lui et le tiraillaient, comme il aimait. Mais plus les moissonneurs fuyaient, plus sa souffrance grandissait.  
Elle n'était pas seulement empathique comme d'habitude, mais aussi de nature personnelle, elle venait de ses entrailles et grandissait exponentiellement.  
Son rêve se transformait en cauchemar.  
Il blêmissait, transpirait, tout en continuant de tirer, il se disait au fond de lui "Tout ça pour ça ?"  
Alors qu'il se sentait étrangement plus proche d'eux, il redoubla de haine, comme face à une personne que l'on aime et à qui on fait du mal pour se faire entendre, car il se sentait abandonné, jeté comme un déchet par sa nouvelle famille qu'il voyait fuir vers l'horizon.  
Après sa femme et ses enfants qui l'avaient quitté brutalement, c'était à leur tour de le quitter aussi vitement.  
Il redoutait la fin de la guerre. Il avait peur de vraiment tout perdre, ses ennemis, son équipe, sa nouvelle famille.

Plus les cibles s'éloignaient plus la cadence de tir ralentissait. Il se sentait triste et vide, la souffrance gagnait du terrain, mais comme un réflexe défensif son esprit se mit à lui faire revoir toute la guerre vécut précédemment, tous ses tableaux peints à la sueur de son front... ils défilaient tous à mille à l'heure, puis le dernier tableau survint, celui qu'il venait de finir. Il le contempla quelques instants. Tout n'était pas de lui : cette teinte bleutée, ce n'était pas son style... lui, c'était des couleurs chaudes qu'il utilisait. Du rouge, du jaune, de l'orange...

Soudain, il ressentit un corps chaud et frémissant l'étreindre ainsi que des battement de cœur très rapide.  
Cela le rassura, il se sentait moins seul désormais. Il côtoyait la vie, la vraie, celle qui bat promptement et vigoureusement.  
Alors, il reprit des couleurs et son esprit s'éclaira de nouveau, comme au combat, il récupéra sa conscience, lucidité, passion, amour, empathie et toute chose qui caractérise le bien-être humain dans son plein potentiel. Son premier réflexe fut d'étreindre encore plus fort ce corps plein de vie et de tendresse...  
Il se mit à pleurer... une autre manière de se libérer plutôt que de tuer...

Le fait de sentir spécifiquement le cœur de Nheela battre contre le sien le rendit joyeux, content et satisfait.  
Il avait réussi à évincer son cauchemar, sa peur et lui avait redonné la joie de vivre. Désormais, elle était enfin en sécurité.

Après quelques instants, la longue étreinte terminée, ils se regardèrent un petit moment et elle esquissa un sourire qui fut aussitôt suivi d'une réponse similaire de la part de Colin.  
Cela apaisa la violente tourmente qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt. "Cette partie de la famille ne m'a pas abandonné" se disait-il, "pas encore en tout cas."  
Il savoura ce grand moment d'émotion et de joie de vivre à travers d'abord le regard si intense et expressif de Nheela et ensuite à travers les pleurs, cris et célébration de joie tout autour de lui.

Certains soldats louèrent Shepard à coup de "Shepard a réussi !" Ou encore ""Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur lui !" D'autres étaient plus vindicatifs : "Ouai c'est ça ! Barrez-vous ! La Terre appartient aux humains !" Les plus virils tapaient sur les armures de leurs compagnons tout en célébrant de manière vindicative - ou même conciliante - la victoire.  
Les plus émotifs, comme Colin et Nheela, se prenaient dans les bras et faisaient passer leur joie dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et passionnée qu'ils partageaient.  
D'autres se précipitèrent libérer leurs tristesses auprès des soldats morts au combat.  
Pour finir, les plus lucides profitèrent de ce moment de repos pour se réarmer, aller soigner les blessés, et guetter les mouvements ennemis.

C'est dans cette grande agitation nerveusement célébrative que Sophie se faisait soigner par Paul, la blessure n'était pas profonde, mais elle avait certainement besoin de repos, car les blessures biotiques laissent des traces dans l'organisme et pouvaient toujours s'aggraver si le corps était faible ou en mauvaise santé.  
Paul le savait alors il la mit dans la position la plus confortable qu'il put et partit chercher un médecin.  
Cependant, au moment de partir le lieutenant arriva avec Nheela.  
"Paul ! Restez-là !"  
"Je ne peux pas, Sophie a besoin d'un médecin, il faut la rapatrier à l'hôpital maintenant !"  
"Attendez !" Il s'avança vers lui et lui serra la main "Je suis fier de vous, vous avez combattu vaillamment, j'ai eu de la chance de vous avoir dans mon équipe. Aller maintenant, allez-y et plus vite que ça !" Dit-il en souriant.  
Il savait que Sophie ne risquait rien tant qu'elle ne commettait pas d'imprudence et il avait confiance en elle pour ça, c'était une sang-froid.  
Le lieutenant s'approcha de la blessée pour la féliciter et veiller sur elle le temps qu'on la rapatrie à l'hôpital, mais, lorsqu'il inspira pour commencer à parler, Sophie et ses beaux yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui, le fixèrent, et il eut soudain comme une révélation.

Le tableau était d'elle... la teinte bleutée, la biotique, les yeux bleus, le sang-froid... tout correspondait !

Sophie et Nheela virent le lieutenant scotché, il allait parler, mais s'était arrêté net.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Colin ?" Demanda Nheela  
"Hum...oui...euh, non rien, je repensais à un truc..." Il inspira de nouveau "Félicitation Sophie, c'était du beau travail." Dit-il un peu sèchement avec un sourire nerveux.  
Sa phrase à peine finie, il se détourna de ce regard trop troublant pour lui et fit mine d'être occupé : "Bon, bon... aller il y a un monde à reconstruire maintenant... Nheela veillez sur elle, je compte sur vous."  
Il se mit en marche, en direction des rations et munitions qu'ils avaient pour tenir la position, histoire de faire l'inventaire.  
Plus de la moitié des rations avaient brûlées à cause du rayon laser rouge et chaleureux d'un moissonneur.  
Alors qu'il inspectait et faisait l'inventaire de son matériel sa esprit, lui, était ailleurs...  
Il aurait aimé rester avec Sophie, mais sa présence était perturbante, il avait besoin d'être seul, il y avait quelque chose en lui qu'il ne comprenait pas...  
Néanmoins, il comprit que sa prestation lors du dernier combat l'avait subjugué et que de l'avoir vraiment vu, elle, exprimant toute la profondeur de son être, toute sa beauté, extérieur comme intérieur l'avait littéralement bouleversé et qu'autant de vie, de passion et d'amour étaient quelque chose qui le séduisait irrémédiablement.  
"Est-elle vraiment comme moi ?" Se demanda-t-il.  
Mais, au fond, il sentit que ce n'était pas cette question qui le tourmentait le plus. Non, c'était cette impression, cette réflexion, illogique et irrationnelle que c'était elle qui avait mis fin à la guerre...  
Ça tournait encore et encore dans son esprit. Sophie a mis fin à la guerre...  
Mais il se questionna : "Pourquoi ?"  
Ses pensées prirent la décision de poser le problème : "OK, les moissonneurs ont commencé à être perturbés et moins efficace lorsqu'elle s'exprimait pleinement à coup de pouvoirs biotique et OK ils étaient partis lorsqu'elle s'était blessée, mais cela n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tout de même réussi à la blesser ? Ce n'est pas elle... et quoi ? Ce serait elle cette énorme vague verte ? C'est n'importe quoi..."  
"Bon, OK je suis perturbé par ce sentiment étrange et oui je suis sous le charme depuis qu'elle s'est battue avec tant d'émotion. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est peut-être comme moi, à la recherche d'émotion sincère dans un monde si vide d'authenticité. C'est la plus vivante et passionnée des femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Quelqu'un comme moi, qui ne se cache pas pour vivre, pleinement et simplement... bon… tout cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup, il faut que je me reprenne..."  
Il eut alors une envie irrésistible de retrouver Sophie et de lui accorder toute son attention.

Lorsqu'il revint la voir - après avoir fini de faire l'inventaire - elle était déjà placée sur un brancard lui-même placé dans une navette remplie de blessés. Il s'inquiéta. Cela faisait longtemps.  
"Attendez ! J'arrive !" Cria-t-il aux infirmiers.  
"Nheela , Paul, prenez tout le matériel et ramenez-le au QG !"  
Ils s'exécutèrent.  
Colin se plaça à côté de Sophie  
"On peut y aller !"  
La navette vrombrissa et décolla.  
Il y avait quatre ou cinq blessés, certains accompagnés, d'autres non, certains sur des brancards, d'autres assis par terre. Pour certains la blessure était plus grave que d'autres, alors pleurs, discussions et célébrations en tout genre se confondaient avec le vrombissement de la navette.

Sophie regarda le lieutenant sans intention particulière, ses yeux et son visage céleste le capturèrent dans un monde vierge où il y avait tout à construire, plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Ses questionnements s'apaisèrent et il lui sourit.  
"Lieutenant ?"  
"Oui ?"  
"On a réussi, pas vrai ?"  
"Je crois bien, Sophie"  
"C'est grâce à Shepard. J'étais sûre qu'il y arriverait. Enfin... je suis fière d'avoir pu donner le maximum et participer ainsi à notre victoire, il n'aurait pas réussi sans nous, j'imagine... et je n'aurais jamais réussi sans vous... je vous remercie."  
"Donc c'est grâce à moi, en somme" dit-il sur un ton blagueur.  
Elle lui sourit. Le cœur de Colin s'emballa : "Je pense que c'est elle qui a arrêté la guerre et elle pense que c'est moi..." pensa-t-il.  
"Peut-être. En tout cas, vous avez été à la hauteur de l'évènement et sans vous je ne serais pas là"  
"Ouais tu ne serais pas blessée et tu serais en train de ramener le matériel avec les autres" dit-il toujours avec le même ton blagueur  
Elle riait : "Ne dites pas n'importe quoi..."  
Colin avait toujours cette sensation étrange, renforcée par le fait qu'il avait l'impression que Sophie ressentait la même chose. Il se sentait si proche d'elle...  
Cela faisait longtemps que son esprit n'avait pas divagué comme ça, jusqu'à maintenant cela lui arrivait lorsqu'il était en colère, ce qui était souvent arrivé durant la guerre. Seulement là, il sentait que c'était une divagation heureuse, comme s'il s'autorisait à penser n'importe quoi. Il se sentait hors du monde et du temps, tout puissant, régnant sur l'Univers et ses mystères… était-ce cela le véritable bonheur ?

"Sophie ? Vous n'avez pas eu l'impression que vous avez joué un rôle dans leur fuite ?"  
Elle sourit à cette question.  
"Pourquoi cette question ? Non pas du tout, j'étais au bout de ma vie..."  
"Je ne sais pas, vous vous battiez si bien, et puis les moissonneurs étaient bizarres, c'est une sensation, peut-être est-ce vous, à bout de force qui avait créé cette grande vague verte ?"  
Elle se remit à rire : "Qu'est-ce que vous êtes drôle lieutenant, moi, provoquer ça ? Alors que j'étais épuisée et blessée ? Si vous n'aviez pas dit à Paul de venir, je serais surement morte à l'heure qu'il est. En tout cas je suis enchantée de vous avoir fait tant d'effet... mais je vais vous décevoir en vous disant que cette vague n'est pas de moi, et j'en suis sûre. D'ailleurs la source de la vague ne provenait pas de moi, je m'en serais rendu compte..."  
Le lieutenant se sentit gêné d'avoir sorti une telle idiotie.  
"Je m'en doutais... mais, je voulais m'en assurer. Ce qui est bizarre est que les commandants ont dit que la Citadelle devait tuer les moissonneurs, pas les faire fuir."  
Il était gêné, puis à nouveau sur le ton de la blague pour se défaire de l'embarras "Je ne suis tellement pas habitué à vous voir efficace sur le terrain que là, pour une fois que vous l'êtes, je suis impressionné, je délire... pardonnez-moi"  
Elle se mit à rire aussi : "Vous êtes dur lieutenant..."  
Sophie repensait à cette fin de bataille, comme si il convenait d'en faire une analyse pour réagir avec plus de justesse aux propos du lieutenant, mais après quelques instants, son esprit divagua, son visage s'éclaira et un léger rictus apparu. D'un air enjoué elle prit la parole : "Vous savez, à ce moment là, j'étais à fond, inspirée, j'ai fait pleins de combinaisons différentes, plus explosives les unes que les autres, j'étais sûre que ça vous plairait !"  
Il répondit avec ce même air : "Ah ça oui, ça m'a beaucoup plu !"  
"Au début j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez conseillé, j'ai activé ma zone d'anéantissement, puis je balançais des projections dès qu'ils approchaient. Ensuite il y en avait trop alors j'ai mis lévitation, puis j'ai balancé les ondes de choc"  
"Ah ! Très bien pensé !"  
"Puis après c'était impro totale quand un maraudeur à réussi à me déséquilibrer avec une simple grenade. J'ai pris..."  
Elle continua pendant un moment de parler de son combat avec fierté et passion et le lieutenant écoutait attentivement tout son récit, en intervenant régulièrement pour montrer son admiration, ou lui demander des détails...  
À la fin du récit le lieutenant, dans l'euphorie, ajouta : "Je suis content que les moissonneurs aient fui au bon moment, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'un si beau moment se termine par une tragique nouvelle." Il s'arrêta pendant un moment, Sophie semblait émue, mais lui avait eu une nouvelle révélation : "C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai cru que c'était d'elle, cette vague verte était un si beau final après une telle performance... et puis c'est elle qui l'a sauvée. Tout comme Sophie me sauve en ce moment... cette vague verte est digne d'une personne comme elle."

Après cette réflexion, il continua, le cœur battant de réaliser que sans la vague, elle serait peut-être perdue et lui aussi par la même occasion. Ainsi que ce magnifique dernier tableau.

"D'ailleurs j'aurais tant voulu venir vous aider moi-même, mais je vous aidais mieux là-haut, et de plus je devais protéger Nheela qui était dans une sale posture... puis j'ai vu que Paul était assez inefficace dans le sauvetage, il s'est fait prendre comme un amateur... j'étais..."  
Les joues de Sophie rougirent "Ne soyez pas trop dur, il était au carniflex..."  
Il cria : "Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Il avait qu'à utiliser moins de munitions, à force de...de..."  
"Du calme, du calme, lieutenant, je suis là... tout le monde n'est pas un tueur né, comme vous"  
Il s'apaisa quelque peu.

Elle était émue de l'attention du lieutenant et avait plein d'enthousiasme lorsqu'elle revit les quelques images du lieutenant en train de combattre... il possédait une telle maîtrise et une telle perspicacité qui forçait l'admiration ... c'est ce qu'elle laissait transparaître dans l'adjectif du "tueur-né".  
Mais ce fut à double tranchant, quand soudainement, le mot prononcé, elle revit les toutes dernières images du même lieutenant, tirant sur les ennemis en fuite et ne put s'empêcher de penser, pendant un instant, que c'était un acte lâche, vulgaire et gratuit. Cela venait ternir l'image qu'elle avait eue de lui durant toute la guerre, l'image d'un soldat plein de bravoure, d'empathie, de compassion pour ses ennemis...ce qu'elle admirait.  
Tout cela lui pesa le temps d'un instant et, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et qu'elle savait que ce geste n'était pas vraiment de lui et renfermait un problème évident, elle décida d'aborder le sujet pour en savoir plus et si possible, le résoudre.

"D'ailleurs lieutenant, je vous ai vu continuer de tirer sur ses pauvres moissonneurs en fuite. Vous étiez le seul... ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils ont assez souffert comme ça ? Ils ont déjà perdu leur âme au profit de la galaxie, et puis on n'est pas comme eux, on ne tue pas gratuitement"  
Le coeur de Colin fit un bond, il ressentit de la honte, puis de la colère contre lui-même, son acte était inacceptable , au fond c'était du meurtre, mais il savait pourquoi il l'avait fait et il était sûr qu'elle comprendrait.  
"Écoutez Sophie... mon acte est inna..."  
Elle l'interrompit "Non, lieutenant, je le lis sur votre visage, vous en avez honte... et je comprends toute la douleur qu'ils ont dû vous infliger en tuant sûrement des amis ou de la famille... je me sens bête d'avoir ouvert le sujet, pardonnez-moi... je suis confuse"  
Elle rougissait et se sentait désolée, mais cet acte l'avait étrangement choqué, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, et se sentant en confiance avec le lieutenant elle avait cru pouvoir en parler, mais rien que le fait de l'avoir troublé lui faisait de la peine. Colin, ressentit le même sentiment, alors il voulut réciproquement dissiper son embarras en lui répondant.  
"J'ai perdu ma femme, mon fils et ma fille dans cette guerre... et..."  
Il sanglota... "et... alors... que je m'étais...re..retrou...je...un..."  
"Chut" murmura-t-elle, en insistant longtemps sur le son "ch".

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'invita à poser sa tête contre elle.  
Il posa sa tête à côté de la sienne, dans une petite partie du coussin pour ne pas la gêner et aggraver sa blessure.  
"Colin, vous pouvez poser votre tête sur mon torse, ma blessure est au niveau de ma côte droite"  
Dit-elle en souriant, contente de l'attention du lieutenant dans un moment si difficile pour lui.  
Elle continua, avec la main, de diriger sa tête contre son torse.  
Il était posé et pleurait inexplicablement, selon lui, mais cela lui faisait du bien...

Le malaise que ressentait Sophie l'avait fait touché un point sensible du lieutenant, et après le dégoût et l'embarras, ce fut du bonheur qui prit place en elle, contente qu'il se soit livré à elle et qu'il puisse se libérer de ses tristes et lourdes émotions qu'il gardait pour lui, et rassurée que cet acte n'était qu'un accident que tout le monde aurait pu subir, même elle.  
Désormais elle se sentait encore plus proche de Colin et cela la ravissait, il était aussi sensible qu'elle, ce qu'elle avait senti depuis le début.  
Ils étaient ensemble et partageaient quelque chose de fort, c'était tout ce qui comptait... vivre intensément.

Colin était un vivant, un vrai et il le communiquait à tout le monde.  
Elle avait toujours apprécié son grand talent de soldat, de stratège et de psychologue. Il était toujours très actifs, perfectionniste, précautionneux, attentif, compréhensif, expressif... c'était la seule personne qu'elle ressentait comme là, présente, bien inscrite dans le monde réel, ouverte d'esprit.

Confiante et ravie alors que le lieutenant sanglotait, elle prit alors la parole pour le mettre face à l'évidence qu'elle chérissait : "Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait un monde à reconstruire tout à l'heure ? C'est sur ma blessure que vous voulez poser la première brique ? Sur mon coeur que vous voulez réfléchir aux décisions politiques du Nouveau Monde ?  
Tout en continuant de sangloter, Colin souriait à ces mots d'esprit.

Le lieutenant se sentait libre, libre de ressentir et de s'exprimer. Il était habité par une grande sérénité, qui venait combler un espace auparavant occupé par un millier de sentiments contradictoires et nuancés vivant dans une harmonie précaire. Il sentait son cœur battre allègrement, il avait toute les caractéristiques d'un homme vivant et comblé.

C'est dans cette idylle que le voyage continua un bon quart d'heure, le temps d'arriver à l'hôpital.

Colin resta aux côtés de Sophie et l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit installée dans un lit, puis resta à ses côtés sur une chaise en attendant le diagnostic du médecin et de savoir combien de temps elle resterait là, bien qu'il pensait connaître la réponse : une petite opération pour éliminer les cellules modifiées et deux bonnes journées de sommeil.

"Ça va mieux, Colin ?"  
"Oui bien mieux... et vous votre blessure vous fait mal ?"  
"Non non, je me sens juste bizarre et fatiguée...  
D'ailleurs lieutenant, où sont partis les moissonneurs ? Vous pensez que c'est réellement fini ?"  
"Je ne sais pas, d'après le brief, Shepard devait activer la Citadelle pour créer une énorme pulsion énergétique qui détruirait les moissonneurs, tout colle au brief et porte à croire qu'il a réussi, sauf qu'ils ne sont pas détruits, mais juste inoffensifs. Peut-être que le catalyseur était fait pour ça finalement, juste les éteindre ou les contrôler... Dès que je serai sûr que vous allez bien, je retournerai au QG rendre mon rapport , ils auront sûrement la réponse."  
"Ne m'attendez pas Colin, restez dans le coup et retournez au QG"  
"Non, tant qu'il n'y aura pas de diagnostic, je reste"  
Elle lui sourit :  
"Merci, c'est gentil... je vais dormir un peu si ça ne vous dérange pas"  
"Reposez-vous, je suis là"  
Elle ferma les yeux, l'esprit paisible.

Colin appréciait la bulle dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Sophie.  
Il était surpris d'être tombé si vite amoureux d'elle, il se l'expliquait assez facilement, mais tout de même il la connaissait très peu...  
L'équipe avait été formée à l'arrivée des Moissonneurs sur Terre, la seule personne qu'il connaissait de son équipe était Nheela.  
Alors qu'il explorait comme d'habitude le bouillonnement intempestif de ses sentiments, il fut pris d'une grande fatigue ; toutes ces émotions le fatiguait...  
Il tenta tant bien que mal de rester éveillé, mais son esprit était trop paisible aux côtés de Sophie, il ne ressentait plus la nécessité extrême de tout comprendre comme d'habitude. Il était juste bien dans sa bulle et s'endormit pendant trois bonnes heures.


	3. Chapitre III - La fatigue

Chapitre III - La fatigue

Colin se réveilla très fatigué et s'étira de tout son long, comme pour rester en forme et se motiver à continuer son travail. Mais alors qu'il s'étirait, un datapad tomba de ses genoux.  
Il le ramassa, et les yeux encore brouillés, il vit "opération... le vingt quatre..." et en déduit que c'était le diagnostic du médecin.  
Il se frotta les yeux et lut le datapad en entier.  
Aucune surprise, une opération le lendemain et 2 jours de repos.

Le lieutenant avait du pain sur la planche, mais il avait du mal à quitter sa bulle... il se tourna vers Sophie et la contempla quelques instants, l'esprit divaguant sur l'infinie pureté de ses traits.  
Il marmonna : "Bon aller, elle doit se reposer et il faut quand même que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe..."  
Étrangement, il avait l'impression de ne pas porter d'intérêt à la suite des événements, mais lorsqu'il se posa de force les premières interrogations sur ce qui s'était passé, la machine se relança et sa curiosité renaquit de ses cendres.  
Pour concilier son bien-être et sa curiosité, il tira le rideau pour sortir de la chambre de Sophie, et appela avec son Omni-tech Nheela :  
"Colin, au rapport, Sophie a l'air d'aller bien, mais nous attendons toujours le diagnostic, je reste avec elle tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a."  
"Bien lieutenant."  
"Alors quelle est la situation au QG ?"  
"Le commandant Shepard et le capitaine Anderson sont portés disparus, aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et si ils sont toujours vivants. Le lieutenant Henry a été promu au poste d'Anderson, temporairement, et a composé une équipe d'éclaireur pour aller à la Citadelle voir ce qu'il se passe. J'en saurais plus dans une heure environ."  
"Du nouveau des Moissonneurs ? Pas de nouvelles attaques à signaler ? Quels sont leurs mouvements ?"  
"RAS pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que les moissonneurs restent en orbite autour de la terre, et que les créatures laissées pour compte se sont évanouies, comme s'ils étaient désactivés."  
"Okay, très bien, rappelez-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau. Colin, terminé"

Quelques heures passèrent et, alors que le lieutenant discutait tranquillement de sujet léger d'avant-guerre avec Sophie, son Omni-Tech vibra.  
"Ah, c'est Nheela, il y a du nouveau, veux-tu que je sorte ?"  
"Non non, reste, je veux savoir."  
"Nheela au rapport, la sortie des éclaireurs a été fructueuse, apparemment tous les Moissonneurs se sont regroupés près de la Citadelle pour la reconstruire. Les éclaireurs ont pu pénétrer dedans et ont vu que Moissonneurs et Veilleurs travaillent d'arrache-pied à la reconstruction. En fouillant un peu, un Veilleur les a conduits vers une espèce d'ascenseur où il y avait le corps inanimé de Anderson, du sang appartenant à Shepard et un individu non identifié mi-humain mi-synthétique. En montant encore un étage, ils se sont retrouvés dans une étrange salle qu'ils soupçonnent être la source d'énergie du catalyseur. Après des observations minutieuses, l'équipe sur place a émis l'hypothèse que Shepard se serait jetée dans la source d'énergie, car les traces de sang convergent vers ce point.  
Le diagnostic a été rendu pour Sophie ?"  
"Oui, oui, elle sera opérée demain et rentrera dans deux jours."  
Le visage de Sophie prit un air d'étonnement.  
"Okay, super, vous serez là dans combien de temps ? Vous êtes un des seuls lieutenants manquant à l'appel et de nouveaux objectifs vont être donnés".  
"Okay, très bien, j'arrive. Colin, terminé".

Sophie prit la parole : "Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais appelé Nheela, une fois que le diagnostic était arrivé ?"  
"Si..." il fut quelque peu embarrassé.  
"Mais pourquoi elle ne savait pas que le diagnostic avait été rendu ?"  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire embarrassé  
"Tu lui as menti ? Pour rester avec moi ?" Disait-elle avec un petit sourire.  
Il prit un air décontracté "Oui parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi, je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de bouger."  
Elle se rallongea, satisfaite.

"Alors maintenant que va-t-il se passer, sans Shepard ni Anderson ? Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de vous" dit-elle, amusée.  
"Ha ça oui... sans moi qu'est-ce que le monde ferait ?"  
"Je pense que c'est plutôt qu'est-ce que fera le monde sans Shepard et Anderson ?"  
Il fut pris de jalousie, ce que Sophie avait prémédité.  
"Bon aller, il y a un monde à reconstruire et peut être encore à protéger si les Moissonneurs préparent quelque chose ! J'y vais !"  
Il se leva précipitamment, mais juste avant de sortir, il regarda le visage amusé de Sophie.  
Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas partir comme ça et ce fait la rendait joyeuse.  
"Sophie, surtout, fais attention à toi... pas de risque inconsidéré et respecte le traitement, deux jours, okay ?" Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était subitement et inconsciemment mis à la tutoyer, comme si dans l'angoisse du départ, il voulait faire exister un semblant d'intimité, comme un vrai couple, au cas où ils ne se reverraient jamais.

"J'y veillerai, Colin."  
"J'essaye de revenir dès que je peux."  
"Tu t'occupes bien des membres de ton équipe quand ils sont blessés." lui dit-elle pour l'embêter  
Il répondit par un simple sourire et un "À plus tard, Sophie !"

Il rentra dans un bus de l'Alliance qui ne transportait que des militaires et menait directement au QG - son seul but étant de convoyer les militaires rétablis vers le QG. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était tendue car tout le monde avait en tête la terrible nouvelle de la mort des deux héros - Shepard et Anderson - et la présence de moissonneurs actifs dans l'orbite de la terre.

Un lieutenant de première classe, Rodger Eagle - que Colin connaissait de vue - vint l'aborder. Bien que Colin aurait préféré être seul pour réfléchir à tous ses événements, et surtout, rester dans le souvenir de ce moment hors-norme que lui avait offert Sophie, le lieutenant Eagle - qui paraissait nerveux, synchrone avec la tension qui habitait le bus - approchait sans lui demander quelconque approbation. Il arbora un sourire forcé, comme pour cacher la nervosité qui régnait en lui :

"Tiens Colin, comment ça va ? Rien de grave j'espère ?"  
"Non, non je suis venue accompagner une coéquipière qui était mal en point à cause d'une blessure biotique. Et toi ?"  
"Une petite blessure au bras, mais j'suis remis. T'as entendu les nouvelles ? Ça craint... et qu'est-ce qu'ont les moissonneurs derrière la tête ?" Il soupira.  
"On verra, on attend les ordres, c'est notre job."  
"Ah bah t'as pas changé toi, toujours aussi carré..."  
Alors que le lieutenant Eagle continuait de parler de ses différentes théories sur la suite des évènements - apaisant ainsi son stress - Colin ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sophie et aux moissonneurs.

Son esprit se questionnait avec une certaine angoisse : "Que va-t-il se passer pour nous ? J'aimerais qu'ils reviennent, qu'ils nous surprennent... ils ont soulevé tellement de questions, de mystère et de savoir, quelque part je suis content qu'ils n'aient pas disparu... enfin la société a eu l'occasion de se tourner vers de vrais sujets, et comprends l'importance et la primauté de la vie sur les faux conflits nauséabonds du quotidien. On fait table rase, plus influenceurs, plus de politique, de chef, de penseur, plus de scientifique, d'ingénieurs... juste des personnes qui donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, qui exploitent leurs capacités pour entretenir l'ordre dans le chaos...par amour de l'ordre. Enfin... cette situation n'est pas pour me déplaire, je redoutais le retour à cette vie superficielle. Je vois que la suite va nous réserver des surprises."  
Alors qu'il était maintenant dans des divagations heureuses, imaginant ce que pourraient apporter les prochains événements à la Galaxie, tout en faisant semblant d'écouter son collègue, le bus arriva à destination.

Quand il descendit du bus, il vit une grande agitation, tous les soldats étaient actifs, ça ne ressemblait pas à une ambiance de victoire. Mais au milieu de cette foule se tenait Nheela qui attendait impatiemment.  
"Bonjour Colin !" Elle était ravie de le revoir.  
"Salut, Nheela, alors c'est quoi ces nouveaux objectifs ?"  
"Je n'en sais rien, suite aux évènements ils ont dit qu'ils discuteraient des nouveaux objectifs et qu'ils feraient une réunion générale, avec visioconférence pour tous les soldats de l'Alliance dès que possible, et que pendant ce temps-là il fallait qu'on se tienne prêt."  
"Okay, très bien... t'es prête ?" Lui dit-il en souriant.

"Ahah, toujours chef." lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil  
"Bon, bon, bah moi pareil, rien de spécial à préparer, comme j'dis d'habitude, tout est dans la tête. Allons-nous prendre un petit café !"

Arrivés à la cafétéria, ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde.  
"Tout le monde à l'air à cran... il y a des choses que je ne sais pas ?"  
Nheela était aussi inquiète que les autres, mais la présence du lieutenant la rassurait, alors elle put lui répondre :  
"Non, vous savez tout, mais tout le monde n'a pas votre sang-froid ou votre talent, nous avons perdu nos deux meilleurs hommes et les moissonneurs sont toujours là, à reprendre des forces pour mieux nous attaquer si ça se trouve..."  
"Mmhh oui... dommage je pourrais en savoir plus si j'étais première classe."  
Colin essayait de rassurer Nheela, en lui expliquant que la libération d'énergie était dans le brief et que ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose, de plus, les éclaireurs avaient indiqué que les taches de sang montraient qu'il se serait jeté de lui-même dans le faisceau d'énergie, alors par conséquent, Shepard n'aurait pas fait ce sacrifice si son geste ne sauvait pas la galaxie.

Un message retentit dans la base : "À tous les soldats de l'Alliance, de nouveaux évènements sont survenus et nous sommes dans l'obligation de débattre de cela avec des organismes extérieurs, veuillez continuer votre préparation, nous vous communiquerons les nouveaux faits dès que possible."

"Ah... ça veut dire qu'il y a du nouveau chez les ennemis..."  
"Ne me dites pas que ça va recommencer..." Nheela commençait à s'angoisser.  
"Je suis sûr que ça ne va pas recommencer, rassure-toi Nheela."

Quelques heures passèrent et un nouveau message retentit : "Tous les lieutenants de première classe sont invités à se rendre au niveau supérieur, je répète, tous les lieutenants de première classe sont invités à se rendre au niveau supérieur."

"Ah, voilà Nheela, la situation progresse, des nouveaux objectifs vont être assignés.

Colin brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se tramait, mais il n'était que lieutenant de seconde classe pour fait d'armes importants, ce qui était déjà exceptionnel pour un engagé du début de la guerre terrestre.  
Alors, il attendait, espérant qu'un moissonneur était intervenu dans le débat pour donner son avis. Ce fait le fit sourire, il imaginait un gros moissonneurs essayer de se mettre tant bien que mal autour d'une microscopique table et essayant de parler à des microbes.  
Ses divagations heureuses et légères ne se stoppaient toujours pas, et, inspiré, il fit mille hypothèses sur l'avenir de la galaxie.

Pendant ce temps-là, Paul les avait rejoints et ce fut au tour de Nheela de rassurer Paul pendant que le lieutenant divaguait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, au coin d'une table avec son n-ième café.  
D'ailleurs tous les passants ainsi que Paul et Nheela étaient mal à l'aise de voir le lieutenant dans cet état, vraiment anormal par rapport à la situation.

Après quelques heures supplémentaires, la nuit finit par venir et un message retentit : "Des nouveaux objectifs ont été élaborés pour chacun de vous, remettez-vous à vos supérieurs directs pour en connaître la nature."  
Le message sortit brusquement Colin de ses heureuses divagations : "Enfin ! Un peu de patience mes amis, le commandant Purcell devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre !"

Alors qu'ils attendaient avec impatience leurs nouveaux objectifs, une impatience nerveuse pour Paul et Nheela et une impatience joyeuse pour le chef de l'équipe, un lieutenant de première classe convoqua Colin :  
"Colin ! Le commandant t'attend dans sa salle !"  
"Je suis tout à lui ! Nheela, Paul ne bougez pas d'un poil, je reviens vite vers vous !"

Colin arriva dans le coin du QG réservé au commandant, là où il avait l'habitude de convoquer ses hommes pour leur donner les nouveaux objectifs.  
"Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous.  
Je tenais tout d'abord à vous dire que je suis fier de vous. Grâce à vous, Shepard a réussi à arrêter la moisson qui nous était destiné, du moins momentanément.  
Sans vous, nous n'aurions pas ce moment de répit, car vous avez tout donné. Vous avez été à la hauteur de l'événement.  
C'est à ce titre que je veux récompenser votre courage en vous disant la vérité.  
Comme vous le savez, Anderson est décédé et Shepard aurait et je dis bien aurait, sacrifié sa vie pour que cette énorme vague d'énergie verte arrête les Moissonneurs.  
Mais le souci, c'est que nous avons rien appris de plus, les éclaireurs sont toujours sur place à enquêter et les moissonneurs restent inoffensif et continuent de réparer la Citadelle ainsi que le relais Charon.  
Alors maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, voici les objectifs.  
Vous devrez, pendant que nous continuons d'enquêter, réunir tous les corps des créatures moissonneurs à des endroits clés, qui vous seront envoyé à chacun sur votre Omni-Tech et devrez les surveiller au cas où, ils se réactiveraient.  
Merci à tous, maintenant au boulot !"

Il y eut un grand silence...  
Colin était déçu, rien ne bougeait, et l'objectif avait l'air d'un tel ennui... il se demandait pourquoi les moissonneurs ne se manifestaient pas, c'était si triste.  
En sortant dehors pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers, il regarda le ciel et vit la Citadelle, entourée de ses élégants et ardents défenseurs Moissonneurs. Il contempla ce magnifique tableau quelques instants avec admiration - qui ne peut être séduit par cette énorme cité qu'est la Citadelle, création Moissonneurs ? Il est difficile de les détester, pensa-t-il - et nota qu'un moissonneur était entrain quitter son poste pour s'enfoncer dans le fond noir étoilé.  
Après cet instant de volupté, son esprit redescendit dans la rude et dure réalité.

Il se remit en marche pour communiquer les objectifs à ses soldats, Paul et Nheela se précipitèrent vers le lieutenant : "Alors ? Alors ?"  
"L'objectif est de surveiller les cadavres des créatures moissonneurs..." dit-il tristement.  
L'Omni-tech vibrait depuis quelques minutes, depuis qu'il contemplait les Moissonneurs, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.  
"Ah oui, voilà, c'est ici qu'on doit rassembler tous les corps inanimés d'un kilomètre à la ronde.  
Nheela, tu surveilleras les cadavres, Paul et moi on ramasse."  
"Oui, lieutenant" répondirent-il ensemble.  
Nheela prit la parole, embarrassée: "il nous manque deux hommes dans notre unité, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faut recruter avant la mission ? En plus je vais me retrouver seule avec..."  
"Ah oui ! Excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatigué... veux-tu bien le faire pour moi Nheela ?"  
"Oui, bien sûr, mais vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, lieutenant ? Pourtant tout à l'heure ça avait l'air d'aller..."  
"Non, non, t'inquiètes pas Nheela, j'ai juste un coup de barre, sûrement l'adrénaline qui redescend."  
"Reposez-vous lieutenant, je vais recruter pendant ce temps-là, je reviens vers vous dès que tout le monde est prêt."

Le lieutenant se sentait vide, il avait l'impression de passer à côté de l'Histoire et avait la sensation qu'effectivement la guerre prenait fin et qu'il allait être recyclé au rang d'éboueur dans la reconstruction de la nouvelle société.  
Ses divagations heureuses laissaient place à des idées noires, son esprit en exagérait le contenu, c'était de la colère qu'il ressentait.  
Elle était sourde et cela le torturait.

Un bon quart d'heure passa et Nheela revint :  
"Les deux recrues nous attendent dehors avec Paul, vous êtes prêts ?" Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ce sourire était comme un faisceau lumineux dans les ténèbres qui l'habitaient, ceci le motiva, du moins à faire bonne figure :  
"Je suis prêt, allons-y." dit-il avec un sourire forcé qui ne lui enlevait aucune valeur, étant donné l'effort pour le réaliser.  
Ils arrivèrent dehors :  
"Lieutenant je vous présente Kashin et Sordin, ils viennent tous deux du 3e détachement Galarien."  
Colin leur serra la main :  
"Enchanté... enchanté...  
Bien, alors, Sordin tu iras chercher des corps avec Paul et moi et toi Kashin, tu surveilleras les corps avec Nheela. Plus vite on aura ramené les corps, plus vite nous serons en sécurité et nous pourrons les surveiller ensemble. Allez go !"

Ils prirent la voiture et le lieutenant décida de conduire pour se passer un peu les nerfs... d'ailleurs sa conduite fut un peu nerveuse ce qui inquiéta quelque peu le reste de l'équipe.

Ils étaient dans une voiture militaire, sans fenêtre, avec pour seul contact visuel de l'extérieur, des écrans que l'on pouvait allumer ou éteindre à souhait. Las du dernier combat, aucun soldats n'eut la volonté de contempler le chaos extérieur, les écrans restèrent sombre, tout comme leurs esprits qui n'arrivaient pas à effacer l'incalculable nombres d'horribles images qui avaient habités ces dernières semaines de combat sur Terre.

Ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous et tout le monde exécuta l'ordre avec hâte.  
Les trois qui ramassèrent les corps faisaient attention de se garder mutuellement en visuel au cas où ils se réveilleraient dans leur bras.  
Le lieutenant avait un rythme surhumain, il était concentré sur sa tâche, plus il abattait de travail moins il pouvait penser à sa colère.  
Plusieurs formes de solitudes l'habitaient, il se sentait abandonné, isolé et ennuyé - Sophie lui manquait, il espérait que tout se passait bien pour elle, non sans inquiétude, ce qui ajoutait du poids à la tension psychologique qui le torturait.

Lorsqu'il vit tous ces corps entassés, le travail fini, la colère gagnait du terrain et il avait qu'une envie : tout détruire.  
Essayant de la contrôler à défaut d'agir, il prit la parole : "On devrait tout brûler maintenant, comme ça, on serait sûrs qu'ils ne se réveilleront pas..."  
"Tu es fou Colin !" Rétorqua Nheela  
"Si on fait ça, si ça se trouve ça énervera les Moissonneurs et on va tous y passer !" L'angoisse la gagnait.  
Le lieutenant le sentit et esquissa un sourire forcé, pour la rassurer et évincé rapidement cette angoisse : "c'était une blague Nheela, calme-toi ! C'est qu'on s'ennuie ici, en plus je me sens fatigué..."  
"Courage lieutenant, je sais que le combat est votre adrénaline, mais nous avons un objectif à atteindre."  
"De la surveillance, t'appelles ça un objectif ?!"  
Il y eut un blanc puis il reprit son calme : "Pardonne moi... d'ailleurs t'as une idée des objectifs qu'on a assignés aux première classe ?"  
"J'ai vu des navettes partir..."

Le lieutenant se sentait lourd et se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, à veiller sur des cadavres de créatures immondes.  
Il était nerveux, ses idées noires n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer, ce qui le rendait presque inconscient.  
C'est dans cet état de torpeur maladive que Colin resta pendant un long moment, il savait que la seule chose qui pouvait le soigner était soit d'avoir des armes et des ennemis ou alors Sophie avec lui... ou les deux.

La nuit se passa ainsi, Paul, Nheela et les deux galariens discutaient, faisant connaissance - évacuant ainsi un maximum de stress et d'horribles images de leurs esprits - alors que le lieutenant se tenait à l'écart, assis par terre et la tête dans les bras, luttant contre une douleur insondable, qui finit par l'emporter dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez à l'horizon et ce fut le moment de faire le point pour l'équipe. Nheela réveilla le lieutenant : "Colin, Colin réveille-toi, il faut qu'on s'organise pour la suite."  
Le lieutenant se sentait très fatigué : "Quelle suite ?"  
"On nous a dit de surveiller jusqu'à nouvel ordre, donc faut une équipe de jour et une de nuit."  
"Ah oui, oui... bah moi le jour et vous allez vous coucher." expédia-t-il en essayant de se rendormir un peu.  
"Tu es un grand soldat, je sais, mais tu ne vas pas les surveiller seul, je reste avec toi, je renvoie les autres."  
"Oui, très bien, fait ça." Il se rendormit.

Il était maintenant midi et Nheela gardait toujours le troupeau seule.  
Colin entrouvrit les yeux et vit Nheela, alors, il se réveilla en sursaut.  
"Oh Nheela ! Je suis mille fois désolé, c'est honteux de ma part de te laisser seule. Je m'en veux tellement..."  
Elle répondit : "Ce n'est rien, je suis tout de même capable de me défendre face à des cadavres."  
Elle rougit quelque peu, touchée par l'attention du lieutenant.  
"Non, non, Nheela, c'est un manquement grave à mon devoir."  
"Tu as bien dormi au moins ?" Dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
"Oh... oui, mais... j'me sens toujours fatigué..." il eut envie de rajouter : "et de mauvaise humeur."  
Ces idées noires tournaient dans son esprit, sans qu'il n'en connaisse leurs natures. Il ressentait juste une agression perpétuelle émanant de ses souvenirs, ses réflexions, ses pensées.  
Face à cela, une seule défense arrivait à apaiser sa tourmente... Sophie... dans des moments d'accalmie, il la voyait, triomphante des Moissonneurs, calme, souriante et infiniment jolie...

Nheela l'interpella : "Colin, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais tu as l'air bizarre depuis hier soir. D'habitude tu oscilles entre la colère et l'excitation, et c'est ce qui fait ton talent de chef, mais là je te trouve de plus en plus taciturne... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais...  
"À vrai dire, je ne sais pas Nheela... je ressens comme une grande fatigue, qui entraîne une certaine lassitude de vivre. J'ai l'esprit embrouillé de millions d'idées. Noires pour la plupart... mais c'est comme si mon esprit était hyperactif... je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer."  
Il avait en vérité une explication partielle, il savait à quel point son cerveau lui jouait des tours face à de trop fortes émotions, surtout les négatives... le fait de s'ennuyer, de ne pas être avec Sophie ni avec les moissonneurs.  
Mais malgré tout, il sentait que c'était anormal, car même si cette inactivité l'incommodait, il savait qu'il était dans un moment important de l'histoire de l'Univers, et que en temps normal il aurait apprécier cette forme d'inactivité qui apparaît comme une photographie après un événement d'une énorme intensité émotionnelle, une photographie qu'on peut apprécier, sentir et ressentir, dans laquelle on en vit chaque parcelle physique et émotionnelle.  
Alors, c'était effectivement inexplicable. Cela ne venait pas de lui et pourtant c'était là... est-ce un coup des Moissonneurs ? Se demanda-t-il.  
"Serais-je une sorte d'élu ?"  
Son esprit divagua sur ces interrogations plutôt heureuses qui fut comme un moment éphémère d'acalmie pour Colin.

Nheela pris les devants : "Aller courage lieutenant, ce n'est pas l'enfer non plus, on est ensemble et bien vivant, discutaillons un peu !"

Alors que l'esprit du lieutenant divaguait, il eut quand même assez de concentration pour discuter de quelques sujets légers...  
Mais Nheela ne le sentait pas vraiment là, et après quelques heures passées, vers le milieu de l'après-midi, le lieutenant commença à avoir du mal à parler, ce qui inquiéta Nheela qui lui proposa à plusieurs reprises d'aller se rendormir un peu, et il finit par s'écrouler au milieu d'une phrase.

Nheela trouvait cette fatigue étrange, même si elle se l'expliquait facilement, vu tout ce qu'avait vécu le lieutenant dans cette guerre et toute l'énergie qu'il y avait consacrée.  
Alors elle décida de réveiller Paul et de porter le corps endormi du lieutenant sur un lit de camp. Ils l'installèrent très confortablement pour s'assurer qu'il dormirait bien.

La nuit dura quarante huit heures.  
Nheela était très fatiguée, car en plus de veiller sur les moissonneurs, elle veillait aussi sur le lieutenant, elle le nourrissait tant bien que mal en le forçant à manger dans les quelques minutes d'éveil que la fatigue lui concédait.

Entre-temps, l'Omni-tech du lieutenant avait sonné, indiquant que Sophie n'était pas autorisée à sortir la date prévue, car bien que l'opération ait été réussie, ils avaient relevé une activité cérébrale anormalement importante qui la tenait endormie, par conséquent inapte au combat. Il devait la garder pour comprendre cette anomalie et la soigner si possible.

Quarante huit heures et il n'était toujours pas d'aplomb, il était très perturbé dans son sommeil, comme s'il faisait des cauchemars. Nheela faisant le lien avec le problème Sophie, décida d'appeler un médecin pour le rapatrier à l'hôpital.

Une heure plus tard, un infirmier arriva : "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ici ?"  
"Je ne sais pas, il n'arrête pas de dormir, impossible de le réveiller, même pour manger ça devient difficile... qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"  
"Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne peux pas vous dire, j'ai pris note... qui dois-je contacter pour informer de son état."  
"Moi, tenez, prenez mon contact"  
Elle envoya son contact d'Omni-tech à Omni-tech.  
"Merci, bon courage !"  
"À vous aussi et faites attention à lui !"  
"J'y veillerais."


	4. Chapitre IV -Une affaire intergalactique

Chapitre IV - Une affaire intergalactique 

Vêtu d'une combinaison complète en cas d'un éventuel virus, il contemplait les traits fins et subtils de la jeune femme endormie, entourée d'un halo biotique. La biotique l'avait toujours impressionnée, c'était une manifestation naturelle si poétique...  
Il leva la tête quelques instants et vit les trois autres corps à la fois endormies et perturbés : "Mais quel est donc cette maladie ? Quatre cas en deux jours, ce n'est pas anodin... Il va falloir que j'examine tout cela en priorité." pensa-t-il.  
"Nicol ! Alors t'as vu ça ? Qu'en penses-tu ?"  
"Effectivement... Tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant, c'est qu'il est anormal d'avoir quatre cas simultanés de personnes en sommeil, je suppose, paradoxal, incontrôlé et incontrôlable... en tout cas, tu t'es montré très perspicace Ephiso, je te félicite."

"Merci beaucoup. Il sourit, satisfait, puis ajouta :  
"Donc faut lancer une batterie d'examen."  
"Exactement, et vite, car il faut être prêt au cas où les cas se multiplient."  
"Okay, on commence par quoi ?"  
"Une polysomnographie pour s'assurer qu'ils sont réellement dans un sommeil paradoxal, ensuite on pourra approfondir."  
"Okay, je m'en occupe."

Après environs cinq heures - le temps normal pour un examen de ce type - l'Omni-tech du médecin vibra :  
"C'est Ephiso, les premiers résultats correspondent à un cas de sommeil paradoxal continu, somme toute assez spécial, car l'activité cérébrale a l'air assez intense."  
"Okay, aucune perturbation ? Pas de micro éveil ?"  
"Non, non aucun. Si je peux me permettre, d'après les notes des infirmiers, les proches des malades disent qu'ils avaient énormément de mal à réveiller les patients pour leur donner à manger, mais qu'ils y arrivaient quand même de temps en temps. Pour moi, soit la maladie s'aggrave, soit le fait de les mettre sous perf provoque comme une inutilité pour le corps de s'éveiller."  
"Okay, très bien, merci pour ses précisions, j'arrive."

Il arriva en quelques minutes dans la chambre des endormis.  
"Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir qu'on en a un cinquième."  
"Ah mince..."  
Le médecin prit le datapad des mains de son assistant :  
"Alors, laissez-moi voir ça... bon, okay, tout à l'air clair, c'est du côté cérébral qu'il faut chercher… en tout cas ça me rassure qu'ils aient l'air de tous avoir la même maladie. Bon... passons à la seconde étape , je veux une TEMP et une TEP, il faut rien laisser passer, nous sommes face à l'inconnu, nous verrons les résultats demain matin."  
"Okay, je m'occupe de tout !"

Nicol n'avait pas une minute à lui, il ne cessait d'aller de chambre en chambre pour diagnostiquer et écrire le tout sur des datapads pour les infirmiers, les patients et les autres médecins. Les moissonneurs avaient fait un sacré carnage... mais maintenant il se faisait tard et il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces pour le lendemain, surtout car il devait régler cet étrange mystère qui l'obnubilait.  
Lorsqu'il fut dans son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser : "me réveillerai-je demain ?" Mais le sommeil vint vite, très vite, l'empêchant d'avoir d'éventuelles angoisses ou réflexions autour de ce mystère.

Il se réveilla avec difficulté après 5 heures de sommeil, mais l'adrénaline que lui donnait cette énigme suffit à le lever.  
Il prit un café, enfila sa combinaison et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la chambre des endormis, tout en appelant son assistant sur le chemin : "Bonjour, Ephiso, tu vas bien ? Bien dormi ?"  
"Oui, oui, et vous ?"  
"Oui, merci. Rendez-vous dans la chambre des endormis, pense à prendre du café avant."  
"J'en ai déjà pris quelques-uns." Répondit le galarien, amusé.

Arrivés dans la chambre, ils consultèrent et travaillèrent les résultats.  
"Bon c'est bien, ils n'ont pas chômé, tout a été parfaitement réalisé. Que devrions nous faire ?"  
Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, c'est fou, et ça fait très peur."  
"Oui, ils sont en train de muter. En quoi ? je ne sais pas... ça doit sûrement venir des Moissonneurs."  
L'Omni-tech de Ephiso sonna :  
"Ici John, on a encore plusieurs endormis sévères"  
"Okay, amenez-les."

"Nicol, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On a déjà six cas et là, plusieurs..."  
"Pas de panique Ephiso, c'est notre job. Bon, reprenons... ils subissent une sorte de mutation, mais le..."  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement :  
"On les met où cela chef ?!"  
"Chambre d'à côté, y'a plus de place là"  
"Mais on les met où..."  
"Trouvez une solution ! Voyez avec Thomas, dites-lui que cette maladie passe au rang de maladie virale, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur la réorganisation de l'hôpital, j'ai un mystère à résoudre, dites-lui qu'il a toute ma confiance. Maintenant, partez et qu'on cesse de m'importuner !"

L'infirmier referma promptement la porte et Nicol attendit quelques instants que le calme revienne - comme si il restait quelques ondes sonore persistante provenant de l'extérieur de la chambre, qui se baladaient de paroi en paroi et qui, dans le même temps, se désintégraient peu à peu, au cours du temps.  
"Bon... où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, alors, il y a une surproduction de neurones réparties sur tout le cerveau, ce qui entraîne une très grosse dépense d'énergie et c'est ce qui semble expliquer leur sommeil nécessaire. Mais ces neurones ne forment pas un nouveau réseau, il n'y a aucune nouvelle région à noter. Non, ils s'intègrent et complexifie le réseau que nous connaissons, car les synapses de ces nouveaux neurones viennent se connecter dans toutes les régions du cerveau connues, ce qui induit que le cerveau reste humain, mais il sera juste plus performant... donc pour l'instant, rien n'indique un quelconque danger pour la vie des patients ou la notre. Au contraire, nous sommes face à de futurs super-humains, asaris, krogans... c'est du jamais vu. Bon, du coup, aucune raison d'avoir peur, on se concentre et on bosse maintenant, faut préciser tout ça et voir ce qu'on peut faire pour eux."

Ils continuèrent les examens et étudièrent les résultats en temps réel pour apprécier la progression et rendre leurs recherches fructueuses.  
Après une bonne journée de travail, Nicol monta une équipe pour étudier le phénomène sous tous ses aspects.

Quelques jours passèrent, l'équipe travaillait d'arrache-pied, et les cas ne cessaient d'augmenter et la maladie devint un vrai fléau.

Alors que Nicol était en grande discussion avec Ephiso au sujet d'un datapad présentant l'afflux anormal d'ocytocine dans le cortex moteur avec son assistant galarien Ephiso, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement :  
Un commandant de l'Alliance apparu et jeta un regard concentré sur Nicol puis lança un :  
"Bonjour ! Vous êtes Dr Hamšik je présume ?"  
"Oui c'est bien moi, répondit-il timidement"  
"Où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches sur les endormis ?"  
"Ah, vous êtes au courant ?"  
"Oui, partout sur Terre et même dans la galaxie des gens s'endorment, ça devient un problème de sécurité intergalactique, nous perdons beaucoup de soldats et les Moissonneurs sont toujours actifs."  
"Je comprends. Disons que ça avance, ça avance... de ce que nous savons pour l'instant, ces personnes endormies sont en train de muter vers une autre forme d'existence. Je la qualifierais de... plus abouti, plus performante que leur espèce d'origine. Nous avons un checkup avec mon équipe ce soir, je vous invite à venir avec nous et vous serez au courant de tout. Il faut que je me concentre, nous sommes proches de tout comprendre."  
"Très bien je vous laisse travailler, j'espère que tout sera réglé ce soir, car c'est un cas urgent pour l'Alliance."  
Le commandant tourna les talons et partit de la pièce en fermant la porte avec autorité.

"Bon, alors..."  
"Vous disiez que cette complexification des réseaux sanguins et lymphatiques dans le cerveau affirmait la théorie d'interdépendance des aires..."  
"Oui, oui parce que, pourquoi trouve-t-on de l'ocytocine dans le cortex moteur ? Puis, tu te rends compte des conséquences ? Grossièrement pour te faire comprendre, si cet homme bouge le bras, il recevra comme une "récompense" et ressentira de la satisfaction, comme s'il avait accompli un acte important aux yeux de la société ou de sa nature, car il y aura de l'ocytocine au niveau de la région motrice des bras et regarde, les récepteurs sont là et actifs, car le réseau neuronal aussi s'est complexifié. C'est ça la dépendance dont je parle. Désormais les différentes aires du cerveau peuvent et vont recevoir toute sorte d'hormones jusqu'alors spécialisées dans certains comportements associés à des aires spécifiques du cerveau, donc toutes les aires seront interconnectées, communiqueront bien plus efficacement qu'avant entre elles et surtout, vont intégrer chacune de nouvelles informations, plus complètes et complexe sur l'état global du corps, comme si, chaque région se responsabilisait un peu plus. C'est dur à concevoir, mais c'est ce que je comprends de nos résultats, regarde... toutes ses ramifications font que cet homme ressentira les choses d'une manière plus intense et complexe vu qu'on retrouve un peu de toutes les hormones partout d'après nos observations. C'est comme s'il jouait sa vie à chaque mouvement, chaque moment d'échange avec ses congénères ou son environnement ou que sais-je encore. Comme je te disais avec l'exemple de la fierté de l'individu lorsqu'il bougera son bras, souviens-toi du rôle de l'ocytocine."  
"C'est impressionnant Nicol... je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel... c'est fascinant et terrifiant à la fois, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer les conséquences... beaucoup trop de données en jeu... mais dis-moi, alors ils vont sûrement se réveiller, le cerveau ne fait pas cela pour rien ?"  
"Oui pour la plupart je pense qu'ils vont se réveiller, mais une évolution aussi rapide est très consommatrice d'énergie pour n'importe quel corps. Aucune espèce n'évolue en une semaine, comme ça..."  
"Peut-être que leur sommeil va être très long alors, non ?"  
"Oui, c'est possible, mais vu la rapidité du phénomène, je ne pense pas que cela va durer plus d'un mois. Il y a déjà énormément d'éléments qui ont été importés. Je ne pense pas que ces corps puissent supporter plus de changements qu'il y en aura déjà en un mois de "travail". A part si leurs cerveaux évoluent tellement qu'ils apprécieront la vie de leurs lits, juste en captant des atomes d'oxygène et en rejetant du dioxyde de carbone, mais tu sais Ephiso... plus j'analyse ce phénomène, plus je pense que c'est une bénédiction. Je ne sais pas si cela vient d'un dieu, de Shepard ou des Moissonneurs, mais... c'est bien une bénédiction."  
"C'est ça que vous entendiez par "plus abouti" tout à l'heure ?"  
"Oui, effectivement... Je pense qu'on trouvera des personnes qui nous surpasseront et qui seront à même de comprendre plus vite et mieux les concepts de "vivre" et "être"."  
"J'aimerais penser comme vous..."  
"Je vous l'ordonne !" Fit le médecin-chef pour détendre l'atmosphère. Cette exploration aux confins de l'être le rendait joyeux.

Alors, ils laissèrent les interprétations de côté et se remirent au travail jusqu'au soir.  
Un peu plus tard que prévu, le checkup eut lieu en présence du commandant.

"Bonjour à tous, alors pour cette séance nous avons un invité spécial qui nous vient de l'Alliance, je vous présente...euh...vous..."  
"Commandant Purcell." affirma-t-il avec le salut militaire.  
"Voilà, le commandant Purcell, la maladie que nous étudions devient une affaire intergalactique alors j'espère que vous avez tous progressé et qu'on pourra boucler le plus gros ce soir." Il consulta des papiers : "Nous nous étions arrêtés sur l'origine virale, Nakamura ?"

"Oui, alors, l'hypothèse est négative, aucune trace de virus ou de cellule détruite, mais, en tout cas, le fait essentiel est que nous avons trouvé et mis en évidence la portion d'ADN-codant responsable de notre phénomène et après une analyse que Nicky expliquera en détail, nous savons qu'elle est d'origine étrangère aux races conciliennes, nous pensons que ce qui a apporté cette portion d'ADN est d'une nature inconnue. Nous avons besoin de plus de temps pour le découvrir, mais nous soupçonnons que cette portion d'ADN était contenue dans des organismes unicellulaires contenant seulement cette portion, disparaissant au moment où l'ADN est transmis à nos cellules. Nicky a d'autres observations intéressantes..."

"Oui, alors, en faisant une analyse de cette portion d'ADN, nous avons remarqué que ces brins paraissent trop parfaits, comme construits. D'habitude quel que soit la portion de l'ADN transmise par un virus ou autre agent, nous avons toujours un certain pourcentage d'ADN non codant, mais là on est sur un zéro pointé - enfin, pas pour chaque individu, mais ce fait n'est pas dû au hasard, ou au chaos de l'évolution, vous allez comprendre. On ne relève aucun pseudo-gène. Tous les gènes contenus dans ces brins ont une structure parfaitement fonctionnelle qui régissent, toute sans aucune exception, des éléments relatifs au cerveau, neurones, hormones canaux lymphatiques et sanguins, ect... de plus, si on lit les brins de gauche à droite, on relève une disposition bien précise des gènes codant, à gauche sont placés tous les gènes codant sur des propriétés du cerveau communes à toutes les espèces bipèdes connues, puis lorsqu'on continue, les gènes codant sur les propriétés du cerveau communes aux quadrupèdes vertébrés, puis aux invertébrées et après pour toute sorte de morphologie connue. Le plus intéressant reste à venir ! On trouve des gènes codant spécifiquement pour les Krogans, puis les Galariens, les Humains, les Asaris, les Butariens, les Quariens, les Turiens... mais encore plus surprenant, les Prothéens, les Issussanons et quelques autres espèces inconnues...  
En somme, tout est parfaitement construit pour que toutes les espèces connues subissent ces mutations.  
En conclusion, c'est un agent qui s'est construit sur le très long terme et qui a une grande histoire. Il s'adresse à toutes les espèces connues depuis au moins les Innussannons et oui, d'après nos observations, les gènes inconnus ne sont pas les gènes de l'agent, mais des gènes destinés au même rôle pour des espèces contemporaines ou antécédentes aux Inussannons ou Prothéens, car la nature de leurs fonctions suit parfaitement le schéma établi, c'est à dire, influer sur le cerveau.  
Donc pour en revenir à la conclusion, c'est un agent qui vise à effectuer des mutations importantes au niveau du cerveau, canaux sanguins et lymphatiques, nerfs et hormones sur toutes les espèces existantes depuis au moins les Innussanons."

"Bien Nicky, c'est très édifiant et ça confirme un peu plus mes théories. Donc pour résumé..."  
Le commandant coupa le médecin-chef : "Alors ça vient des Moissonneurs ?!"  
Nicol répondit : "Nous ne savons pas, ça peut être d'une tout autre nature, car cet agent est un élément bénéfique pour le vivant, il n'a pas attrait à détruire. Maintenant laissez-nous continuer si vous voulez des réponses. Reprenons"  
Nicol exposa tous les éléments biologiques et physiologie qu'il avait collectés avec son assistant puis s'en suivirent une grande discussion assez technique pour essayer de résoudre ce mystère, mais, bien qu'ils avaient fait le plus gros du travail, les questions "Qui ?", "Comment ? et "Pourquoi ?" restaient en suspens. Des théories sur le GSI ou encore Cerberus par volonté de contrôle furent défendu par certains alors que d'autres comme le docteur Nicol défendait une thèse des Moissonneurs par souci d'évolution, d'autres encore comme Nicky soupçonnèrent pour les mêmes raisons une intervention extérieure de nature inconnue, peut-être justement pour sauver la galaxie des Moissonneurs.  
Mais les théories élaborées chacun se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour les confirmer ou les réfuter, alors ils redéfinirent ensemble de nouveaux objectifs pour en apprendre plus.

Alors que tout le monde était sorti, le Commandant fit signe à Nicol de rester : "Bon, vous m'aviez promis des réponses et on a que des questions, va falloir faire vite."  
"Attendez Commandant, sauf votre respect, nous avons fait le plus gros. Nous connaissons la nature du phénomène, maintenant, il faudra attendre le réveil de certains d'entre eux et l'évolution du phénomène pour répondre à toutes vos questions, mais vous pouvez dire à l'Alliance qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter."  
"Comment ne pas être inquiet face à l'inconnu ?"  
"Je vous comprends, mais ce briefing vous montre que nous ne sommes pas totalement face à l'inconnu et les données convergent vers un phénomène de nature bénéfique, vers la naissance de super-humains, asaris, krogan ou que sais-je encore, de quoi vaincre n'importe quelle menace, bien qu'il y ait toujours des probabilités de retournement de situation, et un éventuel risque de décès pour certains corps trop faible ou en mauvaise santé. Si vous avez bien écouté mon exposé, je n'ai noté aucun organe de contrôle quelconque, et leurs cerveaux ne sont pas modifiés, ils sont juste plus complexe - si vous voulez, vulgairement pour vous faire comprendre, nous avons maintenant, grâce au "virus", des cerveaux de personnes qui ont appris énormément de chose dans leur vie, créant ainsi de nombreuses et nouvelles connexion, comme le font les gens normaux quand ils apprennent. C'est comme si ces agents biologique transformaient nos gens en de véritables génies - donc ses personnes n'auront pas changé à leurs réveils, ils prêteront toujours allégeance à leurs chères galaxies.  
Les personnes qui ont défendu la thèse du contrôle, sont juste des sceptiques, des angoissés qui laissent leurs imaginations fantasques s'exprimer, les données ne convergent pas dans ce sens."

"Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? Pourquoi ne partagent-ils pas votre avis ? Ils sont scientifiques, et sûrement à même de comprendre tout ce que vous m'avez raconté."

"Oui, bien sûr, mais comme je n'ai pas toutes les preuves pour affirmer clairement chaque parcelle de ma théorie alors, ils prennent le droit de douter et de spéculer, ce que je ne peux leur reprocher. Mais, écoutez... vu le tour de force de ce phénomène il est très risqué de supposer que des Galariens ou des Humains aient pu créer une telle chose, surtout car cela suppose d'énormes connaissances sur nous-mêmes, puis sur toutes les autres espèces conciliennes, non-conciliennes et même sur celles éteintes depuis les Inussannons, voire même avant ! Non, ce n'est pas sérieux. Je suis le mieux placé pour vous donner un avis, car j'étudie physiologiquement et biologiquement le phénomène, je suis au plus proche du problème. Les probabilités pour que tout cette évolution soit d'origine concilienne, ou encore, puisse être contrôlé ou contrôlable par une quelquonc espèce, même les Moissonneurs sont très petites, infimes. Pour ce qui est de l'origine, si mes hypothèses sont fausses sur l'origine Moissonneur - effectivement il peut être difficile de concevoir et comprendre que ces mêmes espèces qui nous exterminent puissent aussi nous sauver et nous faire évoluer - celles de Nicky - qui est un artisan clé de nos réussites pour comprendre ce mystère - qui supposent une autre espèce anciennes venu peut-être nous sauver, ont beaucoup de valeur car je vais me répéter :j'affirme haut et fort que ces personnes resteront indépendante à leur réveil !"

"Bien, alors je vais faire mon rapport mais docteur, confirmez vos théories au plus vite ! L'Alliance attends des preuves, des faits, pas des suppositions aux probabilités importantes… il nous faut du cent pour cent !"

"Merci de votre confiance, commandant, je ne vous décevrai pas, vous verrez."


	5. Chapitre V - Le réveil

Chapitre V - Le réveil

Sophie se réveilla lentement. Comme après un long sommeil réparateur, elle s'étira soigneusement et resta au chaud, le temps que tous ses sens s'éveillent.  
La salle était très lumineuse, elle semblait drapée d'un voile blanc presque irréel comme si elle était d'une autre dimension... Sophie se leva délicatement, l'air ravi, vit tous ces corps si paisiblement endormis et regarda par la grande baie vitrée qui prenait tout un pan de mur et qui affichait froidement un nouveau Londres, chaotique et enneigé.  
Elle resta un moment à contempler ce paysage hors-norme, puis elle se mit à dévisager tous ces hommes et femmes de toutes espèces, embellis par le voile clair et lumineux de la neige.  
Elle remarqua que dans le lit juste à côté du sien se tenait Colin. Elle lui prit la main et savoura ce moment lumineusement paisible.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et un jeune Galarien en combinaison complète rentra timidement :  
"Bonjour, mademoiselle, comment allez-vous ? Je me présente, je suis le docteur Soulas."  
"Je vais très bien, merci" lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
Mais la venue du médecin et de sa combinaison lui rappela où elle était, puis regardant Colin, elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son sommeil et, d'après ses souvenirs, il n'y avait aucune raison que le lieutenant soit à côté d'elle, alors elle ajouta d'un air plus inquiet : "Que fait le lieutenant Eden ici ?"  
"Asseyez-vous, avant de vous répondre, je dois vous poser quelques questions"  
Elle acquiesça et obéit.  
"Alors, quel est votre nom et prénom ?"  
"Delavigne Sophie"  
"Quel âge avez-vous?"  
"23 ans"  
"De quel sexe êtes-vous ?"  
"Du sexe féminin"  
"De quelle race êtes-vous ?"  
"Humaine... mais attendez pourquoi toutes ces questions, j'ai juste subi une opération, pas de quoi perdre la mémoire..."  
"S'il vous plaît, faites-moi confiance et vous serez tout en temps voulu, okay ?"  
Sophie dévisagea le jeune Galarien et ressenti qu'il était digne de confiance.  
"Alors...nom, âge, sexe... ah oui, êtes-vous biotique ?"  
"Oui"  
"De quelle planète êtes-vous ?"  
"La Terre"  
"De quelle nationalité êtes-vous ?"  
"Française"  
"Quel est votre métier ?"  
"Militaire de formation"  
"Quel grade ?"  
"Soldat de première classe"  
"Quelle unité ?"  
"5e unité française de l'Alliance"  
"Qui sont actuellement les ennemis de l'Alliance ?"  
"Les Moissonneurs"

"Bien, première partie du test terminée, vous sentez-vous prête à continuer ?"  
"Oui"  
"Pas trop fatiguée ?"  
"Non, en pleine forme"  
"Je vais maintenant vous posez des questions personnelles, veuillez comprendre que ce test est très important. Pour me montrer digne de votre confiance, je vous confie le fait que vous avez subi une complication lors de votre opération qui vous a tenu endormi un bon nombre de jours. Je vous en dirai plus en temps voulu, continuons-nous ?  
"Oui, merci pour les quelques explications"  
"Où êtes-vous née ?"  
"À Paris, en France, sur Terre"  
"Quelle date ?"  
"Le 26 décembre 2161"  
"Le nom de jeune fille et prénom de votre mère ?"  
"Holst Lise"  
"De votre père ?"  
"Delavigne Antoine"  
"Leurs âges ?"  
"Mon père et ma mère ont le même âge , 53 ans"  
"Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ?"  
"Oui"  
"Dites-moi leurs noms, âge, sexe"  
"Deux sœurs, Anne, 21 ans et Marie 18 ans"

Alors qu'elle répondait aux questions, elle analysait son environnement et les différents graphiques se trouvant sur des écrans que l'on trouvait aux pieds des lits, tous identiques. En examinant ces graphiques, elle comprit que le problème de tous les patients était une activité cérébrale importante. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle vivacité d'esprit, elle se surpris d'être aussi alerte. Elle en conclut qu'elle ne devait pas être guérie.

"Avez-vous vécu avec vos sœurs jusqu'à votre majorité?"  
"Oui, même jusqu'à intégrer l'école militaire"  
"Votre famille était-elle d'accord ?"  
"Avant de répondre à votre question j'aimerais en savoir plus ce qu'il se passe, je sais que vous retenez des gens avec une activité cérébrale anormale et que cela doit être contagieux, mais de quoi souffrons-nous ? Je me sens très bien moi... est-ce moi qui l'ai transmise..." Elle s'arrêta et fut prise de fugitives angoisses.  
"Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, la complication que vous avez subie et qui est commune à beaucoup d'autres gens est un fonctionnement anormal du cerveau qui plonge les gens qui en souffre dans un long et profond sommeil et nous sommes en pleine étude du phénomène et comme vous êtes la première à vous réveiller, nous avons besoin d'évaluer les conséquences psychologiques, vous comprenez ?"  
"Oui parfaitement"  
"Vous sentez-vous fatiguée ?"  
"Aucunement"  
"Pouvons-nous continuer ?"  
"Bien sûr"  
"Alors, votre famille était-elle d'accord avec votre projet de carrière ?"  
"Oui, ils étaient d'accord"  
"Même vos sœurs ?"  
"Oui, surtout elles"  
"À quel âge avez-vous rejoint l'école militaire ?"  
"19 ans"  
"Pourquoi avez-vous fait ce choix de carrière ?"  
"J'étais déjà consciente de la période troublée dans laquelle nous vivions. Nous avons découvert un Nouveau Monde à travers une guerre contre une des espèces les plus importantes de l'espace concilien, les turiens, et les humains étaient vus d'un mauvais œil. Alors que nous avions déjà pas mal de problèmes sur notre planète, nous avons accueilli à bras ouvert tous les problèmes de la communauté intergalactique, la menace Geth, les Butariens, les Krogans, les Ardat-Yatchi. De plus, la multiplication des nouvelles perspectives dans ce Nouveau Monde a accroît les désirs de richesses ou d'exploits scientifiques en tout genre, la naissance de Cerberus, le projet Andromède, puis les Moissonneurs. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, j'ai pris la décision d'embrasser ce Nouveau Monde et d'avoir une formation au combat comme bouclier, une connaissance aiguë de la géopolitique comme arme pour défendre ma famille et ce qui a de bon dans l'humanité"  
Le galarien sourit : "Je vois que votre engagement est encore frais, très bien. Comment avez-vous acquis cette conscience ? Vos sœurs pensent comme vous, elles sont dans l'armée elles aussi ?"  
" Oui, elles pensent comme moi et nous luttons toute à notre manière, Anne est journaliste et Marie est une artiste complète"  
"Que voulez-vous dire par artiste complète ?"  
"Je crois qu'on s'égare monsieur"  
"Ah oui...mmh"  
"Mais je vais satisfaire votre curiosité, ça veut simplement dire une artiste qui touche à tous les arts"  
Le galarien se mit à rougir : "Merci"  
"D'où tenez-vous cette volonté de vous battre pour ce que vous aimez, vous par les armes et vos sœurs par l'art et le journalisme ?"  
"Nos parents, bien sûr, ce sont des politiciens très influents en France et ont une passion pour la paix, l'harmonie et la liberté. Ils nous l'ont transmis par nos discussions et débats à table, nos critiques perpétuelles des films et œuvres en tout genre que nous allions voir... nous sommes très proche dans la famille"  
"Bien. Avez-vous un copain, un mari ?"  
"Non" répondit-elle fermement.  
"Reprochez-vous quelque chose à la politique actuelle de l'Alliance ?"  
"Oui, de ne pas avoir cru en Shepard et Anderson dès l'attaque de la Citadelle par Saren et Sovereign"  
"Souhaitez-vous gravir les échelons dans l'Alliance ?"  
"Oui"  
"Très bien. Une dernière question, pourquoi m'avoir fait confiance ?" Dit-il en souriant.  
"Premièrement, car je veux les réponses promises pour le lieutenant et secundo, mon intuition me dit de vous faire confiance, alors j'ai confiance"  
"Vous vous fiez souvent à votre intuition comme ça ?"  
"Oui, j'ai une très bonne intuition et de plus j'ai confiance en moi pour faire face à bon nombre de danger, vous faire confiance ne sera pas le plus grand danger auquel je m'expose, j'ai survécu aux moissonneurs..." Elle tourna la tête vers Colin.  
"Bien, bien. Une toute dernière chose..."  
Il se leva et tapa à la porte. Le commandant Purcell fit son apparition, également en combinaison. Dès que Sophie eut reconnu son visage, elle fit le salut militaire : "Lieutenant !"  
"Bonjour soldat, c'est Commandant maintenant, repos. Comment allez-vous ?"  
"Très bien, mon commandant, je suis prête à reprendre du service"  
"Très bien"  
Plus personne ne disait rien, Sophie était contente de voir le commandant récemment promu, elle pensait qu'il allait tout lui expliquer.  
Le médecin galarien prit la parole :  
"Très bien, mademoiselle, vous sentez vous fatiguée, voulez-vous continuer les tests ?"  
"Ce n'est pas encore fini ?! Donnez-moi des réponses d'abord !"  
Le Commandant prit la parole : "En réalité vous êtes ou vous avez été touché par une maladie qui touchent un bon nombre de nos citoyens et qui a pour symptôme de plonger les malades dans un sommeil profond pendant des jours, vous êtes le premier cas à vous réveiller. Nous ne savons pas encore grand-chose sur cette maladie, et c'est pour cela qu'il est important que vous passiez ces tests. Le lieutenant Eden est touché par la même maladie et nous espérons qu'il se réveillera."  
"Sauf votre respect, je sens que vous en savez davantage sur cette maladie et je ne sais pourquoi vous me le cachez... je suis un soldat de confiance pourtant, vous le savez commandant"  
Le galarien interrompit le dialogue : "Est-ce votre intuition qui est encore une fois à l'action mademoiselle ? C'est lui qui vous dit que nous vous cachons des choses ?"  
Sophie s'énerva quelque peu :  
"N'exagérez pas, je n'ai pas une deuxième voix en moi, mais je vois à travers votre manière de vous comporter que vous me cachez des informations, sûrement pour ne pas m'influer lors de vos tests. D'ailleurs vous le confirmez avec votre question, vous pensez que j'ai acquis une intuition étrangère parce que je vous fais facilement confiance et que d'après vous, soit j'ai acquis une super intuition et je fais le bon choix - car vous êtes sincère dans votre volonté d'en apprendre sur cette maladie - soit vous pensez que je suis endoctrinée et que je vous mens pour mieux vous contrôler. Je le vois sur votre visage, vous semblez à la fois émerveillé et terrifié de me voir, mais vous vous trompez, j'ai toujours été très attentive et perspicace... faut croire que la maladie ne m'a pas changé."  
"Bien. Désolé... j'ai une dernière question. Avez-vous des ennemis, des personnes que vous haïssez, car ils vous ont fait du mal ou car vous n'approuvez pas certains de leurs actes ?"  
"Non, je pense que je ne déteste personne. Très peu de gens m'ont véritablement fait du mal, après des personnes dont je n'approuve pas les actes il y en a beaucoup, mais non, personne qui ne développe en moi une haine aveuglante."  
"Même les moissonneurs ?"  
"Même les moissonneurs... il est difficile de ressentir quoi que ce soit à leurs sujets..."  
"N'ont-il pas fait du mal à vos proches ? N'avez-vous pas perdu des amis ou de la famille ?"  
"De la famille je ne le souhaite pas, mais des amis... malheureusement oui. J'ai vu beaucoup de gens mourir par leurs fautes, mais comme j'ai vu auparavant beaucoup d'êtres vivants tués par d'autres êtres vivants. Non, les moissonneurs m'ont l'air si insensibles, si loin du monde réel qu'ils détruisent, que ce n'est pas de la haine, mais plus de... de l'incompréhension que je ressens. Par exemple, un homme qui tue un autre homme, là je ressens de la haine, car l'homme qui tue étant humain au même titre que l'homme tué il sait ce qu'il retire à l'homme qu'il tue, il est conscient de son acte et semble délibérément violent alors qu'il n'aimerait sûrement pas subir ce qu'il fait subir à l'autre. Alors que les moissonneurs, eux, semblent complètement inconscients de ce qu'ils nous retirent..."

"Bien...très bien...merci, mademoiselle. Nous vous recontacterons pour une deuxième série de tests prochainement. Utilisez l'écran à gauche de votre lit si vous avez besoin de quelque chose... Commandant ?"  
"Au revoir Sophie et faites-nous confiance, vous êtes essentielle pour nous aider à résoudre ce mystère, cette maladie, qui est la mission prioritaire de l'Alliance. Les moissonneurs sont toujours actifs en orbite et nous perdons des hommes avec cette affaire."  
"À vos ordres, chef ! Je reste à votre disposition docteur"  
"Merci Sophie. Reposez-vous maintenant"  
"Encore merci, mademoiselle, bonne après-midi"  
Le médecin et le commandant prirent la porte et Sophie était de nouveau seule.

Elle s'allongea, son esprit ne fut pas insensible à cet entretien : "Que se passe-t-il ? Suis-je réellement malade ? Je me sens parfaitement bien... est-ce que je serai engrainée dans un de ces projets/expériences sur les biotiques ? Colin n'en est pas un... ou un truc de super soldat ? À cause des moissonneurs ? La guerre a recommencé ? Bon, enfin, je ne crois pas, leurs histoires de gens qui s'endorment à l'air de tenir debout, le commandant était sincère et le galarien avait l'air bienveillant et assez faible psychologiquement... enfin... faut que je fasse gaffe quand même, il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller et que j'en sache plus sur tout ça..."  
Elle continua de surfer d'hypothèse en hypothèse et se décida à collecter un maximum de données accessible depuis sa salle, en examinant notamment les écrans de chaque patient. Une fois le travail effectué, elle se rallongea et essaya de toutes ses forces d'éviter de regarder Colin, de peur qu'on découvre l'amour qu'elle lui portait, ce qui pourrait être un moyen de pression très dangereux si jamais elle se retrouvait en mauvaise posture. Alors elle décida de créer une petite sphère biotique dans le creux de sa main - cela la détendait - et de l'observer des heures durant.

Le soir tombait et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sophie trouvait cela ironique, car quelle intimité pouvait-elle avoir, enfermée dans une salle surveillée par des caméras avec aucun moyen de se distraire ? Elle lança un : "Entrez !"  
Une jeune infirmière turienne entra : "Bonjour, mademoiselle, voulez-vous manger ? J'ai ce repas à vous proposer. Et aussi, on m'a demandé de vous rapporter votre Omni-tech, le voilà"  
"Merci, mademoiselle, donnez-moi le repas, je mangerai peut-être tout à l'heure".  
Sophie était contente de retrouver son Omni-tech, elle le prit directement en main et eut le réflexe de regarder sa messagerie comme à son habitude, mais voyant des messages datant d'il y a de nombreuses semaines maintenant, elle se souvint que toute communication civile avait été bannie par l'attaque moissonneurs. Elle regarda alors la date du jour : 10 janvier 2186. Elle avait dormi 18 jours ! Voilà plus de deux semaines que l'attaque Moissonneurs était finie et toujours aucune communication n'avait été rétablie... Elle pensa alors à sa famille, espérant de tout cœur qu'ils étaient bien en sécurité dans la montagne, loin de tout.  
"Bon appétit, mademoiselle"  
"Merci, bonne soirée"

Elle s'allongea et essaya de consulter les informations journalistique pour en savoir plus sur la situation dehors, mais l'Extranet aussi était inactif. Ne pouvant faire plus pour comprendre ce qu'elle vivait, elle décida de surfer sur les photos et vidéos souvenirs de son enfance avec ses sœurs, ses parents et ses camarades de classe. Elle resta alors pratiquement toute la nuit à visionner tout le contenu de son Omni-tech, la faisant voyager un long moment, loin des moissonneurs, de l'Alliance et du chaos, dans un monde balisé par l'amour, la compassion, le partage et le bonheur.

Au petit matin, riche de toutes ses émotions, elle s'endormit un court moment jusqu'à la fin de matinée et entendit à son réveil quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.  
Les yeux à demi-ouvert et un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle répondit :  
"Attendez, je me prépare"  
Trouvant cette mise en scène ridicule, elle profita de ce moment pour lui donner du sens, alors elle se leva, alla se laver les mains et le visage, puis se rassit sur son lit : "Vous pouvez entrer maintenant"  
Un jeune infirmier krogan entra : "Bonjour mademoiselle, je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner... je vois que vous avez bien mangé votre repas d'hier, c'est bien" dit-il attentionné.  
"Merci beaucoup ! Oui je suis en bonne santé, je me sens en pleine forme" dit-elle grand sourire.  
"Tant mieux" il lui sourit en retour puis il ajouta : "Le docteur Soulas m'a demandé de manger avec vous, car après je dois vous emmener dehors faire quelques tests m'a-t-il dit"  
Sophie regarda le grand plateau-repas et pouffa de rire : "Je pensais que tout cela était pour moi"  
"Malheureusement non, va falloir qu'on partage, mais je peux vous donner un peu de ma part si vous voulez"  
"Non, non vous inquiétez pas, je blaguais"

Ils commencèrent à manger :  
"Il y a beaucoup de blessés dehors ?"  
"Oui il y a de nombreux blessés, ces moissonneurs, c'est l'armée la plus coriace que je n'ai jamais combattue. Leurs soldats n'avaient rien à perdre, prêts à tous les coups pour nous avoir. Si Shepard n'était pas intervenu, je pense que tout serait fini. Alors oui, il y a de nombreux blessés, c'est pour ça que je suis là"  
"Soldat de l'Alliance ?"  
"Oui, deuxième détachement Krogan"  
"Ah oui, la deuxième..."  
"Oui, les ex-soleils bleus, le passé est derrière moi, je ne préférerais pas en parler"  
"Désolé si j'ai pu vous offenser"  
"Non, c'est moi. J'ai du mal avec la célébrité... surtout celle-là" dit-il en souriant, puis ajouta :  
"Aujourd'hui je suis un infirmier exemplaire, et la galaxie a pu profiter de mon expérience de mercenaire, je suis content d'être là où je suis aujourd'hui et de pouvoir payer mes dettes"  
"Je suis sûr que l'Alliance est très heureuse de vous avoir à ses côtés"  
"L'Alliance je ne sais pas, mais les soldats, eux, avaient l'air content, alors je le suis"

Un petit silence prit place durant lequel Sophie se demanda quelles questions elle avait le droit de poser, et surtout, quel moyen elle avait pour obtenir la vérité sur ce qu'il se passait réellement dehors.  
"Vous avez l'air d'être un bon soldat, pourquoi êtes-vous infirmier ? L'armée a été réduite ?"  
"Je suis là car le secteur médical a aussi besoin de gros bras pour transporter des blessés, contenir des plaies ou..." Il ajouta en souriant :"juste soigner quelques krogan virulents dont la fierté a été atteinte au même titre que leurs corps meurtris"  
Sophie le trouvait agréable, généreux et attentionné dans sa manière d'être, alors elle en profita pour continuer : "Que fait l'armée alors ?"  
"L'armée a réuni les corps inanimés de l'armée moissonneurs en plusieurs tas et ils les surveillent au cas où ils se réveilleraient"  
"Et les moissonneurs ?"  
"Toujours inactif dans l'orbite terrestre"  
"Mmhh... et il y a beaucoup de gens qui souffrent de ma maladie ?"  
"Oui énormément, on les appelle les endormis."  
"Ah ça alors..."  
"On m'a dit que vous étiez la première à vous réveiller"  
"À ce qu'il parait, oui. Dépêchons-nous de finir, que je termine les tests et que nous en apprenions plus sur ma maladie"

Ils se dépêchèrent de manger et ensuite le krogan donna à Sophie une armure de combat ainsi qu'un casque pour sortir.

Ils se rendirent près d'un mako de transport - un véhicule lourd, imposant et sans fenêtres - où se trouvait un petit commando de soldats, tous équipés, composé de deux asaris, un turien, un drell et une femme.  
Le krogan qui l'accompagnait lui dit discrètement avant d'aborder le commando "Ne leur dites pas que vous êtes une endormie, c'est un ordre du commandant"  
Sophie acquiesça et comprit la nature du test, ils voulaient étudier son comportement social.

Une asari approcha : "Salut ! Je m'appelle Ela"  
"Moi c'est Sophie, enchantée"  
"Moi, Krix, enchanté" répondit le Krogan  
"Okay, je vous présente, Aira, Sandros, Khane et Hannah"  
Tout le monde se serra la main à coup de "enchanté" puis Krix prit la parole : "Les présentations faites, notre objectif est d'aller dans le camion sans savoir où il nous emmènera, alors allons-y"  
Il pria tout le monde de monter dans le camion et entra en dernier.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, Krix fit descendre la tension qui s'installait en donnant les vrais objectifs : "Bon les gens, je vous ai pas dit toute la vérité, enfaite nous allons au QG de l'Alliance à Londres, le vrai, à Whitechapel, pas celui improvisé par Anderson. Une fois là-bas , nous serons discrètement emmenés dans les sous-sols et nous suivrons une formation spéciale, nous résiderons là-bas le temps de la formation avec interdiction formelle de sortir."  
Sandros prit la parole, l'air inquiet : "Ils veulent former une nouvelle unité ? Pourquoi nous ? Dans quel objectif ?"  
"Je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus"  
Aira ajouta, blasée "Mais je n'ai pas besoin de formation, j'ai reçu la meilleure éducation militaire qui soit... moi qui pensais que cette foutue guerre était finie..."

Sophie fut triste d'apprendre cette nouvelle, elle était si bien dans sa chambre immaculément voilée par la lumière neigeuse, en compagnie de Colin. Il allait lui manquer... mais elle se disait que si jamais ils étaient en train de former un commando d'endormis, dans une école d'endormis peut-être aurait-elle la chance de le revoir vite.

Après les émotions, ce sont les réflexions qui prirent place. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se tramait, mais elle n'avait jamais désobéi à un ordre et resta fidèle à elle-même, elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur les autres, imaginant qu'il y avait de haute probabilité qu'ils aient reçu le même ordre de ne pas révéler leur nature d'endormi.  
Après un moment, comme personne ne parlait, ses réflexions prenaient de plus en plus de place et une question brûlait ses lèvres, une question qu'elle savait dangereuse, car elle pouvait donner des indices sur son statut d'endormi.  
Peux-tu allumer l'écran pour voir la situation dehors?... Elle s'étonnait que personne ne posât la question, mais dans le même temps, elle savait, dans le cas où ils étaient tous des endormis, qu'il était hautement probable que chacun en soit arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle et que protégeant leur secret, comme l'ordre le stipulait, ils décidèrent également de se taire. Un élément de plus en faveur de la théorie que tous ces soldats étaient des endormis...

Plus le temps passait, plus ses lèvres brûlaient... son esprit succombait à cette maudite et essentielle question, quelle est la situation dehors ?  
Soudain la brûlure se fit trop intense et les lèvres se décollèrent, faisant place à un léger fil d'air qui soulagea la douleur dû aux brûlures : "Krix, est-il possible d'allumer l'écran pour voir la situation dehors ?"  
Krix l'a regarda, surpris "Oui, oui, attends"  
"C'est qu'avec ma maudite blessure que j'ai eue à cause de cette furie, j'suis resté clouée au lit pendant trop longtemps, j'aimerais voir ce qu'il reste du champ de bataille"  
"Oh bah des ruines et encore des ruines, rien d'anormal..." intervint Hannah

Un bon quart d'heure passa et tout le monde regardait l'écran pour faire passer le temps, sauf Sophie qui scrutait, concentré, à la recherche d'indices comme des gens endormis et des tas de moissonneurs inactifs.  
Elle ne fut pas déçue, durant le visionnage elle vit beaucoup de tas de moissonneurs inactifs, et pour l'affaire des endormis, elle remarqua l'étonnant manque d'effectif sur le terrain, ainsi que de temps en temps des ambulances qui venaient chercher des corps de soldats inanimés. Pendant un court instant elle fit le rapprochement entre l'inactivité des moissonneurs et des soldats... y a-t-il une troisième faction ? Un coup de Cerberus ? Une race plus puissante encore que les Moissonneurs ?  
Après avoir quelque peu divagué, elle se rendit compte qu'on lui avait dit vrai et que sa confiance était justifiée, son intuition ne lui jouait jamais de mauvais tour.  
Elle était soulagée, beaucoup de questions étaient résolues, son esprit s'apaisa peu à peu, bien que quelque chose d'ineffable germait de nouveau en elle.


End file.
